What If
by Gelda Lee
Summary: "apakah kau masih mengingatku? Disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?" a sequel from my previous FF, Dragoste Eterna. MinYoon focused. JiminSeme YoongiUke, Don't Like?Don't Read. RnR please
1. Chapter 1- We Meet Again

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 1- we meet again

Han River, Seoul- 24 desember 2014

Seorang namja dengan rambut _Mint_ dan mata _Red Wine_ sedang berjalan gontai di pinggir sungai. seragam yang kotor akibat lemparan telur dan penampilannya yang memang mencolok membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sungai itu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berbisik dan melihat kearah namja itu dengan tatapan mencela. Tentu saja dia tidak menghiraukannya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

"kenapa setiap hari kau sial, Min Yoongi.." gumamnya. setia hari dia mendapat perlakuan yang buruk di sekolahnya. Semua orang menganggapnya berandalan dan saat dijelaskan bahwa rambut dan matanya memang seperti itu sejak lahir, mereka menyakiti dan menjahilinya karena dianggap aneh. Yoongi sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan itu.

Sebenarnya Yoongi bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia memang dilahirkan seperti ini atau tidak. Saat dia terbangun, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Dia hanya mengingat namanya, Min Yoongi dan mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya sudah tiada akibat kecelakaan yang juga menimpa dirinya. Sekarang dia diadopsi oleh pasangan yang dia tahu sebagai kerabatnya, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Yoongi bersyukur karena dia diadopsi oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka berdua yang selalu melindungi dan menyayangi Yoongi saat dia sedang kesulitan seperti ini.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri sungai, matanya melihat kearah sungai dengan tatapan kosong. "kenapa.. selalu aku yang menderita?" gumamnya. dia berhenti dan menunduk, "maafkan aku.. Taehyung, Jungkook.." gumam Yoongi. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah sungai dan terjun.

Sungai itu benar-benar dingin dan dalam, mengingat sekarang sudah musim dingin. Seluruh badan Yoongi mati rasa, dia bisa merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluknya dan menariknya kembali ke permukaan. "uhuk.. uhuk.. apa yang kau lakukan keparat?!" teriak Yoongi. Seorang namja yang agak lebih pendek darinya terengah dan tidak melepaskan pelukannya sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan Yoongi dengan paksa.

"justru aku ingin menanyakan itu padamu.. apa yang kau pikirkan sampai nekat terjun ke sungai sedingin ini?" geram namja itu. Yoongi meringis, "memang apa urusanmu?! Kau tidak tahu apa penderitaanku! Lebih baik aku mati daripada terus menderita seperti ini!" teriak Yoongi lagi.

Tiba-tiba, namja itu menampar pipi Yoongi sangat keras. "apa kau bodoh?! Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan nyawamu! Apa kau tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaan orang-orang disekitarmu?! Lebih baik kau belajar menyayangi nyawamu, karena banyak orang yang hatinya terluka karena kelakuan orang lain sepertimu!" teriak namja itu.

Yoongi terdiam, kata-katanya terlalu tepat sasaran. Yoongi teringat dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, bagaimana perasaan mereka jika Yoongi tiada? Pasti mereka akan sangat sedih, terlebih lagi Jungkook yang sudah menganggapnya seperti anak kandung.

Yoongi menghela nafas, "yeah kau benar.. aku sempat hilang akal tadi.." gumamnya. namja itu mengelus rambut Yoongi, "lain kali jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku yakin namja secantik dirimu pasti bisa berfikir rasional" sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Yoongi mendongak dan menatap wajah namja itu. Dia benar-benar tampan. Saat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkannya dan juga senyumannya, Yoongi bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah dan dia cepat-cepat menutupinya dengan poni.

"ehm, aku belum memperkenalkan diri tapi aku sudah selancang ini.. namaku Park Jimin, kelas 2-4 divisi dance di School of Performance Arts. Maaf aku sudah menamparmu tadi.." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya, "Min Yoongi.. kelas 3-4 divisi music dan kita satu sekolah.." gumamnya.

"tentu saja aku kenal sunbae" ujar Jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas, "benar juga.. siapa yang tidak kenal Min Yoongi. Anak aneh yang selalu disiksa dan dipermalukan hanya untuk kesenangan.." gumamnya. "hmm, aku justru mengenalmu sebagai Min Yoongi yang merupakan salah satu composer jenius di sekolah kita. Aku suka lagumu sunbae, aku selalu menggunakannya untuk latihan dance" ujar Jimin. Yoongi kaget, 'dia tahu laguku?' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin memeluknya sangat erat. "tolong tetaplah berkarya sunbae.. jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu dari orang-orang keparat itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh sunbae" gumamnya. Yoongi langsung melepas paksa pelukan Jimin, "tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tapi.. terima kasih karena sudah menyukai laguku" gumamnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum diwajahnya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, kemudian ikut tersenyum. "sunbae terlihat imut saat tersenyum.." gumamnya. wajah Yoongi kembali memerah,"jangan memanggilku imut bocah" ujarnya sambil menjitak kepala Jimin sementara yang dijitak langsung meringis kesakitan. Yoongi tertawa saat melihat Jimin meringis seperti anak kecil.

Jujur saja, Yoongi termasuk orang yang sangat kaku dan dingin ketika berada dengan orang lain. Anehnya dia merasa nyaman dengan Jimin, dia seperti bertemu dengan teman masa lalunya. Dia bahkan merasa déjà vu dengan situasi ini, seakan-akan dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

"Jimin.." gumam Yoongi. "hm? Ada apa sunbae?" Tanya Jimin. "panggil saja aku Yoongi hyung, dan.. terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku. Jujur saja baru kali ini aku bisa senyaman ini dengan orang asing.." ujarnya. Jimin tersenyum, "kalau begitu.. kita bisa jadi teman. Aku akan melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia hyung" ujar Jimin. "cih, kau terdengar seperti namja yang ingin melamar saja" ujar Yoongi sementara Jimin hanya tertawa.

Jimin melihat arlojinya yang menandakan sudah pukul 12:00. "oh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dia bisa membunuhku jika aku pulang telat.. sampai jumpa besok hyung!" sahut Jimin, kemudian dia mencium pipi Yoongi dan berlari meninggalkan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar Yoongi sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Jimin. wajah Yoongi kembali memerah, "PARK JIMIN! SIALAN KAU KEPARAT, TUNGGU SAJA BESOK AKAN KUCINCANG KAU DI SEKOLAH!" teriak Yoongi tidak lupa dengan sumpah serapahnya untuk Jimin. Yoongi memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium Jimin, kemudian tangannya berpindah ke jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang.

"sial, perasaan apa ini.." gumamnya. dia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak ingat kapan. Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan itu dan memilih untuk memikirkan cara menghajar Jimin besok. Dia mengambil tasnya yang basah dan berjalan gontai. Tentu saja dia tidak menyadari bahwa Jimin bersembunyi dan memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Sweetheart._ Aku merindukanmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak ingat lagi padaku.. tenang saja, aku yakin hatimu masih ingat. jja, lebih baik aku melaporkan ini pada Namjoon.." gumam Jimin. dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai berlari, tidak sabar untuk memberitahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ balik lagi dengan sequel yang berjudul What if ^^ agak lebih cepat dari perkiraan? ya soalnya mumpung lagi ada ide buat bikinnya, daripada dipendam mending langsung dishare ^^ maaf klo misalnya chapter ini masih kurang bagus, dan agak gaje heheheh semua pertanyaan yang ada di Dragoste Eterna bakalan gue usahain terjawab disini, jadi tolong _Keep Support_ ya ^^ _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	2. Chapter 2- Let's get Started

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 2- Let's get Started

"aku pulang.." gumam Yoongi saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Seperti biasa, Jungkook langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. "ah, sudah pulang? Kenapa bajumu basah?" Tanya Jungkook. Yoongi hanya terdiam, dia tidak mau menceritakan 'insiden' tadi karena dua hal, dia tidak mau Jungkook sedih dan dia malu karena ulah Jimin tadi.

"kalau kau tidak mau cerita ya tidak apa-apa, sekarang mandi dan ganti bajumu. Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin" ujar Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat memikirkan kejadian tadi. "aish, ada apa denganmu Min Yoongi.. ini semua karena Park Jimin keparat itu" gumamnya sambil menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

Jungkook yang baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi langsung terdiam saat mendengar Yoongi mengatakan 'Park Jimin', Taehyung yang kebetulan berada disebelah Jungkook juga kaget saat mendengar itu. "hyung, kau mendengar ucapan Yoongi hyung kan?" gumam Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk,"sepertinya Namjoon hyung menemukannya" gumamnya. "artinya kita bisa mulai menyatukan mereka" gumam Jungkook bersemangat.

Taehyung menggeleng, "tidak semudah itu. Ingat apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi hyung? Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu.." gumamnya. "yang terpenting kita harus tetap mencoba hyung. Demi masa depan seluruh makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini" ujar Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

Sementara itu, Jimin malah melompat kegirangan di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan berteriak seperti orang gila. "yak bantet! Kau kesurupan setan apa lagi kali ini?!" teriak Namjoon dari lantai bawah. Jimin berhenti melompat, dia lupa memberi tahu Namjoon. Jimin langsung berlari keluar kamarnya, "hyung hyung hyung aku ada kabar baik!" teriaknya. Namjoon hanya menatap kelakuan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan _'what-the-f(lower)'_ yang biasa digunakannya saat Jimin sedang hyper.

"kabar baik apa? kau dikejar-kejar yeoja lagi?" gumam Namjoon malas. "itu sih kabar buruk hyung. Kabar baiknya, aku sudah menemukan Yoongi hyung" ujar Jimin. Namjoon membelalakkan matanya, "sungguh? Yoongi?" sahutnya. Jimin mengangguk, "dia satu sekolah denganku walaupun beda divisi. Sayangnya.. dia dibully. Kau tahu sendiri kan penampilan Yoongi hyung mencolok bahkan saat dia masih menjadi Vypnout.." gumam Jimin.

"dia masih Vypnout Jim, hanya saja kekuatannya tersegel sama seperti dirimu. Kukira penampilannya akan terlihat seperti manusia normal.. sepertinya aku salah perhitungan" gumam Namjoon. "ya, dan alasan kita sulit mencarinya itu karena baik memori maupun kekuatannya tersegel penuh, tidak seperti diriku..yang penting sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk melindunginya, aku tidak mau dia disakiti lagi.." sahut Jimin.

"yeah, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Jim" ujar Namjoon. Jimin tersenyum, "jujur saja.. aku sebenarnya kaget karena ternyata Vypnout dan Duisternis bisa bekerja sama setelah kejadian itu" ujarnya. "yah, situasi sudah berubah karena kalian berdua. Sekarang musuh kita hanyalah waktu.." ujar Namjoon. "yeah, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" sahut Jimin.

School of Performance Arts, Seoul- 26 desember 2014

Jimin berjalan dengan semangat ke sekolahnya, dia tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan Yoongi. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Jimin langsung berlari keluar mencari Yoongi. Sayangnya, hyung kesayangannya itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Jimin mulai merasakan firasat buruk dan langsung berlari kearah gedung tua dibelakang sekolah, tempat para pembully menyiksa targetnya.

Benar saja, Jimin langsung mendapati Yoongi yang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang yang jauh lebih besar dari Yoongi. Jimin berfikir kalau saja kekuatan Yoongi tidak tersegel mungkin dia bisa melawan mereka dengan mudah, tetapi sikap yang ditunjukkan Yoongi membuat Jimin yakin Yoongi tidak bisa melawan mereka.

"ck sudah cukup.." Jimin menggerutu dan langsung berlari untuk melindungi Yoongi. Dia menggendong Yoongi dan berlari menggunakan kecepatan yang dipakainya saat menjadi Duisternis dulu dan langsung melesat ke taman di area sekolah.

Setelah dirasa aman, Jimin langsung menurunkan Yoongi dan mendudukkannya di kursi taman. "hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi shock,"bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?!" tanya Yoongi bingung. Jimin hanya tersenyum, "aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang hyung. Lebih baik kau cemaskan dulu lukamu" ujarnya lembut.

Yoongi mendengus, "aku sudah biasa begini.." gerutunya. "tetap saja, ini harus diobati" gumam Jimin. dia langsung berlari ke uks yang berada didekat taman dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa kotak P3K.

Dengan hati-hati dia mulai merawat luka Yoongi, sementara yang dirawat hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "lain kali jangan jauh-jauh dariku hyung" gumam Jimin. "memangnya aku harus berada didekatmu selama 24 jam? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.." gumam Yoongi pedas dan tidak sebanding dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"yah, aku tahu kau bisa.. tapi aku tidak mau kau terluka hyung. Kau terlalu berharga bagiku" gumam Jimin. Yoongi refleks menendang wajah Jimin yang saat itu sedang mengobati lututnya dan membuat hidung Jimin berdarah. "terlalu cepat 1000 tahun untuk berkata seperti itu bocah!" teriak Yoongi sementara Jimin hanya meringis sambil mengusap hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Yoongi terdiam, sepertinya dia pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu entah kapan dan dimana. Beberapa kilasan muncul dibenaknya, dia bisa melihat pepohonan dan sebuah gubuk kecil. Dia melihat seseorang tertawa saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, penglihatannya agak kabur tapi entah kenapa Yoongi merasa orang itu adalah Jimin.

Tapi kenapa Jimin yang terlintas dibenaknya? Ah tidak, bukan benaknya.. memorinya. Yoongi tahu itu kilasan memorinya yang hilang, tapi dia masih tidak yakin kenapa Jimin terlibat didalamnya. Apa dia pernah bertemu dengan Jimin sebelumnya? Kenapa dia merasa dia pernah akrab dengan Jimin sebelumnya?

Lamunan Yoongi langsung teralihkan dengan suara rintihan Jimin yang masih memegangi hidungnya. Darah mengucur deras, menandakan seberapa kuat tendangan Yoongi tadi. Yoongi langsung merasa bersalah, Jimin mau repot-repot menangani lukanya dan dia membalas kebaikan Jimin dengan tendangan maut miliknya.

Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Jimin, "pakai ini. aku melakukannya karena merasa bersalah, bukan karena alsan lain.." gumam Yoongi sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Jimin tersenyum dan mengambil sapu tangan Yoongi. 'kau benar-benar tidak berubah hyung.. tsunderemu itu masih belum hilang rupanya' pikir Jimin.

Jimin langsung menyeka darah di hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan Yoongi, aroma tubuh Yoongi langsung memasuki indera penciuman Jimin. aroma yang sangat disukai Jimin, dan aroma yang sangat dirindukan olehnya. Setelah selesai menyeka hidungnya, Jimin langsung mencium pipi Yoongi. " _Thanks, Sweetheart._ Akan kucuci nanti, dengan penuh cinta" gumam Jimin.

Yoongi langsung kaget dan menampar pipi Jimin, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jimin yang meringis karena tamparan Yoongi. Dia kabur bukan hanya karena gombalan Jimin yang benar-benar menjijikkan ataupun karena namja bantet itu lagi-lagi mencium pipinya tanpa persetujuan darinya.

Tapi karena dia merasa dulu Jimin pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, dan Yoongi merasakan perasaan hangat yang ganjil saat Jimin memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.. _Sekali Lagi._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya ni ff update lagi ^^ dan maaf banget klo masih pendek, otak gue mentok mau nulisnya T_T salahkan pr yang ngebuat otak gue buntu sebuntu-buntunya, tapi gue bakal berusaha buat chapter yang lebih panjang (walaupun gagal wkwk) _Lastly, mind to review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	3. Chapter 3- What The Hell!

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 3- what the hell?!

Cafeteria, School of Performance Arts, Seoul- 26 desember 2014

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Jimin terus saja mengikuti Yoongi kemanapun. Awalnya Yoongi tidak keberatan, tetapi sikap Jimin yang over protektif itu membuatnya kesal.

Bayangkan saja, Jimin bahkan sampai rela bolos pelajaran demi bisa menyelinap ke kelas Yoongi walaupun dia langsung didepak keluar oleh seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar. Dia bahkan mengikuti Yoongi sampai ke kamar mandi dan nyaris saja melihat 'masa depan' Yoongi kalau saja dia tidak menendang pantat Jimin agar segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang duduk santai sambil menunggu Jimin yang sedang memesan makanan. Dia memasang raut wajahnya yang biasa, dingin dan flat yang membuat semua orang tidak berani mendekatinya. Ralat- semua orang kecuali jimin.

"Yoongi hyuung!" teriak Jimin sambil berlari membawa nampan berisi makanan. Teriakan itu membuat semua orang menoleh kearah Jimin, kemudian kearah Yoongi yang sudah memasang wajah 'jangan-lihat-atau-kalian-akan-kucincang-dan-kujadikan-makanan-anjing'. Tolong ingatkan Yoongi untuk menghajar Jimin sampai mati nanti.

"ini hyung, kubawakan makanan special untukmu. Bulgogi!" ujar Jimin sambil meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya kehadapan Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Jimin malas dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. "kau saja yang makan, aku malas" gumam Yoongi.

"ck, makanlah hyung. Aku tidak mau kau sakit perut dan merengek padaku seharian penuh. Atau harus kupaksa agar kau mau makan?" ancam Jimin dengan tatapan sedikit seduktif. Yoongi menelan ludah, kenapa dia merasa lebih baik tidak menyepelekan ancaman Jimin yang satu ini.

"cih, sejak kapan aku merengek padamu. Kemarikan sendoknya" ujar Yoongi dingin. "aniyo, karena kau tadi tidak mau makan jadi lebih baik kusuapi" ujar Jimin santai. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, "kau gila?! Kita ini sesama namja!" teriak Yoongi.

"lalu kenapa? Tidak ada yang aneh soal itu kan?" ujar Jimin (sok) polos. Yoongi terdiam, perkataan Jimin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan. "ck, lebih baik kau tidak menambahkan hal aneh kedalam bulgogi itu" gerutu Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mulai menyendok bulgogi lalu menyodorkannya pada Yoongi, yang langsung membuka mulutnya sambil agak menunduk karena malu.

Namsan Tower, Seoul- 26 Desember 2014

Namjoon mengecek arlojinya, sudah 20 menit dia menunggu di area Love Lock. Dia melihat sekeliling, banyak pasangan yang sedang mengaitkan gembok dan berharap cinta mereka abadi. Namjoon tersenyum miris, andai saja Jin masih hidup mungkin dia akan berada di posisi pasangan itu.

Tiba-tiba, Namjoon melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan santai kearahnya sambil berpegangan tangan. 'sialan, merusak moodku saja' pikir Namjoon gondok. Jelas saja moodnya buruk, sendirian ditengah-tengah pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu adalah hal terburuk dalam kamus Namjoon.

"maaf hyung, kami terlambat" ujar Taehyung tanpa melepas pegangan tangannya dari Jungkook. "lepaskan saja, toh kalian tidak harus terus bersama seperti kedua bocah itu" ujar Namjoon sarkastik. "bilang saja kau iri hyung" gumam Jungkook geli dan langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Namjoon.

"cukup basa-basinya, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan Yoongi?" Tanya Namjoon. Taehyung menghela nafas, "tidak mudah hyung. Kekuatan dan ingatan Yoongi hyung tersegel penuh, kami bahkan harus berpura-pura menjadi kerabatnya saat pertama kali bertemu" ujarnya.

"yeah, aku sudah tahu itu dari Jimin.." gumam Namjoon. "jadi mereka sudah benar-benar bertemu?" Tanya Jungkook. Namjoon mengangguk, "yeah. Dia tidak menceritakan detailnya padaku, tapi yang jelas mereka sudah bertemu" ujarnya.

"semoga Jimin hyung bisa mengembalikan ingatan Yoongi hyung.. ah, ngomong-ngomong apa Jimin hyung juga sama seperti Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. "kekuatan Jimin tidak tersegel sepenuhnya, dan memorinya masih tersisa. Dia bahkan nyaris ingin membunuhku saat bertemu" kekeh namjoon.

"kenapa Jimin kondisinya berbeda dengan Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Taehyung. "entahlah, yang penting sekarang kita harus berusaha keras agar bisa menyatukan mereka" ujar Namjoon yang disertai anggukan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"kalian pergilah, aku malas melihat ada pasangan konyol disini" ujar namjoon kesal. Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa, kemudian langsung berlari pergi sebelum dihajar habis-habisan oleh Namjoon. Namjoon menatap pasangan konyol itu, kemudian menatap langit. "Jin hyung, andai saja aku tidak lengah.. kau pasti tidak terbunuh saat itu. Maafkan aku.." gumamnya.

Sementara itu, Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Mungkin tidak ada yang janggal dengan ini, sampai kalian menyadari bahwa Jimin memegang erat tangan Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar ingin menghajar Jimin sekarang, walupun dia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melepaskan pegangan tangan Jimin.

Tiba-tiba, segerombolan namja yang tadi memukuli Yoongi menghadang mereka berdua. "hei bantet, bisakah kau menyingkir? Kami ada urusan dengan namja aneh itu" geram salah satu namja di gerombolan itu. Jimin mendecih,"kalian mau menyiksanya lagi? Bisa-bisanya kalian menyiksanya karena kalian pikir dia aneh. Pfft, badan saja yang besar, tapi otak tidak dipakai.." ujarnya.

Mereka semua naik pitam dan mulai bergerak untuk menghajar Jimin. Jimin mendorong Yoongi agar tidak terlibat, tentu saja bukan Jimin namanya jika dia tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Untung saja kekuatan Duisternisnya tidak tersegel sepenuhnya, dia masih bisa mengeluarkan sesuai dengan kebutuhannya dan melawan mereka dengan santai.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menghajar mereka tanpa luka, tetapi Jimin tidak mau Yoongi curiga seperti tadi pagi. Dia membiarkan beberapa keparat itu melukainya sebelum menghajar mereka habis-habisan. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan khawatir bercampur shock.

Agar terkesan lebih dramatis (menurut Jimin) dia sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri terluka di beberapa titik vital, setidaknya dia bisa sedikit modus ke Yoongi nanti. Setelah selesai menghajar mereka, Jimin langsung berjalan kearah Yoongi dengan langkah yang dibuat tertatih- tatih.

Dengan sigap Yoongi langsung memapah Jimin yang menurutnya terluka cukup parah. "kau harusnya tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu bodoh.." gumam Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, "yang terpenting kau aman hyung. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku" gumamnya. "ck, diam atau tidak kuobati kau.." gumam Yoongi sambil menunduk.

Jimin tahu Yoongi nyaris menangis,tapi dia tidak ingin membicarakan itu sekarang karena dia merasa kasihan pada namja kesayangannya itu. Yah setidaknya sekarang ini dia ingin bermanja-manja dengan Yoongi sebentar. Jimin mengirim kode 'kerja bagus' kearah gerombolan yang tadi dipukulinya.

Dua orang namja keluar dari semak-semak didekat gerombolan tadi, dan langsung membantu mereka berdiri. "cih, Jimin teralu pamer tadi" ujar salah satu namja yang memiliki bahu lebar. "kau tahu sendiri bagaimana anak itu, Jin hyung. Dia kan tukang pamer" sahut namja yang satunya.

"jujur saja Hoseokkie, aku kaget saat tahu Yoongi si anak aneh itu namja yang dia sukai" gumam Jin. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya, "sama aku sendiri juga bingung. Untuk apa anak itu minta bantuan kita? Benar-benar merepotkan" gerutunya. Sudahlah,yang penting tugas kita sudah selesai. Kita pergi sekarang" gumam Jin. Dia langsung merangkul Hoseok dan menyeretnya pergi, dan yang diseret hanya mengerang protes.

'maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa memberitahu apa alasannya Jimin menyukai Yoongi dan kenapa alasanku memaksamu untuk membantu. Manusia sepertimu sebenarnya tidak perlu ikut campur terlalu jauh, tetapi kau terpaksa terlibat terlalu jauh.. sepertinya ini tujuan Kyuhyun membebaskanku dari Rechtszaal, aku harus berhasil' pikir Hoseok dalam hati. Dia harus membimbing Jimin secara hati-hati, kesalahan sekecil apapun tidak akan bisa dimaafkan.

Sementara itu, seseorang memperhatikan mereka semua dibalik sebuah pohon. Dia tersenyum saat mengetahui kedua targetnya ada disana. "hmm, jadi kedua Dragoste Eterna sudah bertemu.. ah, Hoseok juga ada? Aku jadi teringat masa lalu.. maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ingin dunia ini selamat. Aku ingin kehancuran datang, mencabik-cabik dan membunuh seluruh makhluk hidup tanpa sisa.." kekehnya. Kemudian dia menghilang, berencana menyusun langkah selanjutnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ update lagi awawawa :3 kali ini gue mencoba manjangin ni chapter sepanjang yang otak gue bisa, soalnya udah kena teror dari salah satu readers *uhuk* minta chapternya dipanjangin :v ini udah sepanjang yang gue bisa, jangan teror gue lagi elah :v maaf klo masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, gue berusaha seteliti mungkin tapi masih ada aja yang lewat dari mata :3 _Lastly, Mind To Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	4. Chapter 4- danger

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 4- Danger

"akh hyung, pelan-pelan..uukh.."

"ini sudah pelan, diamlah jangan seperti anak kecil"

"aah hyung! Ssh, sa-sakit hyuung. Aakh, perih!"

"diam! Teriakanmu mengerikan!"

BLETAK

"aduduh.. hyung kau kejam"

Suara itu terus terdengar dari dalam kamar Yoongi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Yoongi menjitak Jimin saking geramnya dengan suara ambigu yang dikeluarkannya, dia tidak bisa konsentrasi mengobati luka Jimin kalau anak itu terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara tak senonoh. Setelah mengobati luka Jimin, dia membalut luka yang cukup parah dengan perban.

"jja, sudah selesai" gumam Yoongi yang langsung duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, disamping Jimin. Jimin mengerang, "hyung aku terlihat seperti mumi hidup" protesnya. "masih untung aku mengobatimu bodoh, daripada kau terkapar penuh luka ditengah jalan" ujar Yoongi, yang sangat berkebalikan dengan isi hati dan raut wajahnya.

Jimin sudah memperkirakan Yoongi akan bereaksi seperti ini, dia menahan tawanya saat melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang terlihat khawatir bercampur gengsi. Yoongi benar-benar tidak berubah. Tiba-tiba, Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi dan berpura-pura kesakitan.

"y-yak, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoongi. "kepalaku pusing.. mungkin efek dari pukulan tadi.." gumam Jimin. sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mencari cara agar dia bisa bersama Yoongi lebih lama, dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan berpura-pura kesakitan.

Yoongi benar-benar tertipu, dia langsung mengecek kepala Jimin yang masih diperban sementara Jimin bersusah payah untuk menahan tawanya. "kurasa ini memang lumayan parah.." gumam Yoongi. Dia menggigit bibirnya, "Jim.. bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini?" Tanya Yoongi ragu.

Jimin membelalakkan matanya,"sungguh hyung?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya. Yoongi mengangguk,"yah, kau sudah melindungiku sampai seperti ini.. aku merasa tidak enak kalau kau sampai tumbang ditengah jalan. Lagipula juga besok libur,dan aku yakin ukuran baju kita sama.." gumam Yoongi.

Jimin merasa ingin melompat dan memeluk Yoongi, tetapi dia harus tetap menjaga aktingnya. Jimin menghela nafas, "baiklah.. lagipula aku juga terlalu pusing. Gomawo hyung" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lemah. "aku akan memberitahu Jungkook, tunggulah disini" uajr Yoongi sambil berjalan keluar.

Setelah Yoongi keluar, Jimin langsung melompat kegirangan. Saking senangnya, dia tidak sadar Taehyung sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Yoongi sambil memasang muka cengo. "Jimin.. tak kusangka kau bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seabsurd itu" ujar Taehyung. Jimin terkejut dan kakinya membentur pinggir tempat tidur Yoongi.

"aww, cara yang bagus untuk menyapa teman lamamu Tae.." gumam Jimin sambil meringis memegangi kakinya. "jadi kau benar-benar masih ingat?" Tanya Taehyung. "yeah, bersyukurlah memoriku tidak tersegel atau mungkin aku akan menganggapmu sebagai ayah mertuaku" ujar Jimin, sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"kenapa kau bisa terluka parah Jim?" Tanya Taehyung. "yah, ceritanya panjang. Tapi kau tidak keberatan kalau aku satu kamar dengan 'anak'mu untuk malam ini kan?" ujar Jimin. "ckck, dasar mesum. Aku sih tidak keberatan, tapi mungkin kau akan dibunuh Jungkook. Dia sangat menyayangi Yoongi hyung" kekeh Taehyung. "kalau begitu aku harus berhati-hati" ujar Jimin, lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

Malamnya, Yoongi sedang menunggu didepan pintu kamar mandi. Jimin masih berada dikamar mandi sejak 2 jam yang lalu, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Yoongi benar-benar kesal, Jimin sebenarnya sedang mandi atau bersemedi?

Belum sempat Yoongi menggedor pintu kamar mandi, Jimin keluar dan itu menyebabkan tubuh Yoongi oleng dan jatuh menimpa Jimin. "ow, kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin. "yeah, aku ti-" perkataan Yoongi terpotong saat dia melihat Jimin yang hanya mengenakan handuk.

Badannya benar-benar proporsional dan lumayan kekar, abs yang terbentuk sempurna, dan rambut yang sedikit basah membuat Jimin terlihat err.. sangat sexy. Yoongi sempat kehilangan akalnya sejenak sebelum Jimin berteriak sangat kencang di telinganya.

"YOONGI HYUNG!" teriakan biadab Jimin membuat Yoongi sadar dari pikiran nistanya dan langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi sambil menutupi hidungnya. Jimin bisa melihat ada sedikit bercak darah, yang menandakan Yoongi sempat mimisan.

"kkk, Yoongi hyung.. ternyata pikiranmu jauh lebih kotor dari yang kuingat" gumam Jimin. tiba-tiba, sendok sup melayang mengenai kepalanya tanpa peringatan. Jimin meringis dan melihat Jungkook yang berdiri didepan pintu sambil memakai celemek dan memegang pisau daging.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada 'anak' ku Park Jimin?" ujar Jungkook pelan sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Jimin bergidik, dia belum pernah melihat Jungkook seseram ini. 'i-ini kecelakaan kook, sumpah aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menyentuh Yoongi hyung.." ujar Jimin. dia merasa kalau memorinya tersegel, mungkin dia akan mengenal Jungkook sebagai ibu mertua yang galak.

"hoo, kali ini kuberi keringanan. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Yoongi hyung-" Jungkook melempar pisau dagingnya kearah tembok dibelakang Jimin sampai pisau itu menancap dan membuat temboknya retak "anggap saja ini peringatan dariku" gumamnya pelan. Jimin langsung mengangguk dan berlari ke kamar Yoongi, sambil berharap Yoongi sudah menghentikan mimisannya atau dia akan dibunuh Jungkook.

Saat semua orang sudah tidur, Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya memandangi Yoongi yang tertidur dengan tenang disebelahnya. Jimin mengelus pelan rambut Yoongi, dia tahu Yoongi tidak akan bangun walaupun diperlakukan seperti ini. "aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung.." gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin mendengar suara gesekan daun diluar, tepat di pohon dekat jendela kamar Yoongi. Jimin sempat berfikir mungkin itu hanyalah suara angin, kemudian dia melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri di salah satu dahan. Jimin langsung berpura-pura tidur, bisa gawat kalau orang misterius itu menyadari Jimin masih terbangun.

Benar saja, orang misterius itu memanjat masuk ke kamar Yoongi lewat jendela yang kebetulan saja lupa dikunci. Dia mengendap-endap ke kasur Yoongi, mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Jimin langsung mengeluarkan belati yang dia sembunyikan dan mengacungkannya kearah orang itu. "jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya.." bisiknya.

"hm, sudah kuduga kau akan melindunginya Park Jimin. Yah, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya kali ini. Tapi waspadalah, tidak semua orang menginginkan kedamaian.. dan salah satunya adalah aku. Jja, sampai jumpa lagi" bisik orang itu, kemudian dia menghilang dan meninggalkan secarik kertas.

"cih, teleportasi? Dasar pengecut.." gumam Jimin, kemudian dia mengambil kertas yang ditinggalkan orang misterius itu dan mengarahkannya ke tempat yang lebih banyak cahaya agar bisa terbaca.

 _Mungkin kalian berfikir bahwa semua orang mendukung hubungan kalian, tetapi tidak semua orang menginginkan itu.. aku lebih suka hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kekacauan daripada hidup di dunia yang damai. Pastikan kau terus melindunginya, Park Jimin. aku akan terus mengincar kalian dan memastikan kalian berdua terpisah selamanya, tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya Dragoste Eterna.. yang ada hanyalah The Curse.. harapan akan kalah dengan keputus asaan, karena tiap harapan yang muncul pasti akan selalu diiringi dengan keputus asaan.._

 _Despair_

Jimin meremas kertas itu saking marahnya. Apa-apaan dengan si 'despair' itu? Sepertinya dia sudah gila jika menginginkan hidup yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Jimin membuang kertas itu dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih tertidur. Jimin menghela nafas dan langsung tidur sambil mendekap Yoongi.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang masih terlelap. Dia hanya ingin Yoongi aman dan bahagia, sekalipun Yoongi tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Walaupun mereka berdua yang mengaktifkan Dragoste Eterna, entah kenapa Jimin tidak mau Yoongi terlibat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan namja yang dicintainya sekali lagi.

"maafkan aku hyung, aku akan selalu melindungimu.. saranghae.." gumam Jimin sambil mengecup pelan kening Yoongi, kemudian tertidur sambil terus mendekap namja kesayangannya itu. dia hanya berharap semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang membuatnya harus melepas segel kekuatannya secara paksa dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri serta Yoongi.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ oke, sebebernya gue mau buat pengakuan.. akhir-akhir ini gue stress dengan sekolah yang bikin gue pusing, belom lagi masalah mau lanjut kuliah kemana, gue sekarang ini masih stress mikirin hidup gue jadi maaf banget klo misalnya ff ini udah mulai kehilangan 'warna' nya.. gue akui sebenernya gue kadang agak maksa dan punya pemikiran 'yang penting cepet update' tapi ini juga karena gue ga mau kalian semua kecewa.. gue tau itu salah, maafin ego gue yang emang suka ga bener.. gue bakalan berjuang untuk mengembalikan 'warna' ff ini dan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.. terima kasih untuk yang masih mau nungguin, ngasih review, dan ngasih banyak support.. makasih juga buat yang udah nyindir gue soal ff ini, justru karena lu pada gue sadar sekarang.. terima kasih..

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	5. Chapter 5- Let's Play A Game

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 5- Let's play a game

School of Performance Arts, Seoul- 28 desember 2014

"apa-apaan ini.." gumam Jimin. tangannya bergetar memegang secarik kertas yang berada diatas mejanya. Moodnya langsung hancur saat melihat surat ancaman- ah bukan, lebih tepatnya tantangan yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

 _Hei, Park Jimin. aku yakin kau pasti masih mengingatku, Despair. Langsung saja ke inti, aku ingin mengajakmu bermain sebuah game. Gamenya simple,kau hanya harus menebak sesuatu dari clue yang akan kuberikan nanti. Akan ada batas waktu, dan jika kau gagal… maka Min Yoongi akan mati. Game yang menyenangkan bukan? Aku tidak sabar melihat tubuhnya hancur dan tercabik-cabik ^^ Aku sebenarnya ingin bilang semoga berhasil, sayangnya aku lebih suka melihatmu gagal LOL. Baiklah, Game dimulai dari sekarang!_

 _Despair_

Jimin meremas kertas itu saking geramnya, "dasar pengecut.." gumamnya. saat itu Hoseok langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan merangkul Jimin,"yo bantet. Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" Tanya Hoseok saat melihat wajah Jimin yang sangat kusut. Jimin tidak menjawab dan menyerahkan kertas yang baru saja diremasnya. Hoseok membukanya dan mulai membaca. Wajahnya menegang saat membaca surat itu.

"hei.. apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Hoseok. Jimin menghela nafas, "aku juga bingung. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia nyaris menyerang Yoongi hyung, untung saja aku bersamanya.. entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Dragoste Eterna terjadi dan dia malah menginginkan The Curse" ujar Jimin.

"sial.. ini benar-benar buruk.." gumam Hoseok. "lebih dari buruk, ini bencana.." gumam Jimin. "jangan kau ikuti kemauannya, bisa jadi ini jebakan" ujar Hoseok. "keselamatan Yoongi hyung jauh lebih penting.. aku akan melindunginya" ujar Jimin.

"terserah padamu, tapi jangan sampai kau yang malah celaka" ujar Hoseok. Jimin mengangguk, yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia harus menjaga Yoongi dengan sungguh-sungguh. 'kau ingin bermain game? Akan kuterima tantangan itu..' pikirnya.

Setelah jam pelajaran pertama selesai dan baru akan memulai jam kedua, Jimin kembali mendapat surat misterius dari orang yang sama. Dia langsung membacanya dan mulai berfikir untuk memecahkannya, persetan dengan pelajaran.

 _Game pertama dimulai! Time limit 1 jam, jika kau gagal.. yah, kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri ^^_

 _Satu, dua, tiga_

 _Sebuah pohon yang menimpa seekor kucing pada hitungan dua._

 _Lapangan luas penuh kilat dan decit._

 _Bulat oranye bergaris hitam menggelinding._

 _Ketika guru Matematika mengajari Bahasa Indonesia._

 _1201160114070114 020119110520 1001131105B_

 _Ketika Rumus menjadi sebuah sajak. Di sana sang maestro menemukan kata yang salah._

 _Semoga… gagal! Hahahah_

 _Despair_

"sial, clue macam apa ini.." gumam Jimin. setelah berkutat lebih dari 30 menit, dia mulai menyadari sesuatu. "lapangan basket.. jam kedua" gumam Jimin. dia mengecek arlojinya, tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran kedua selesai. Jimin langsung berpura-pura izin ke toilet dan langsung berlari kearah lapangan basket. 'semoga aku belum terlambat' pikirnya khawatir.

Sementara itu, Yoongi sedang bermain basket dengan semangat. Hanya inilah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya bahagia selain membuat music dan… yah, dia tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Yoongi benar-benar bermain dengan serius, sampai dia tidak menyadari tiang basket yang berada didekatnya mulai oleng.

"HYUNG, AWAS!" teriak Jimin sambil berlari kearah lapangan dan memeluk Yoongi hingga mereka berdua terpental ke pinggir lapangan. Tepat disaat itulah tiang basket jatuh, untungnya tidak ada yang terluka. Kalau saja Jimin terlambat, mungkin Yoongi sudah tewas tertimpa tiang basket yang besar dan berat itu.

"hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Jimin sambil memeriksa keadaan Yoongi yang masih agak shock. "a-apa yang barusan terjadi?" gumam Yoongi. "mungkin hanya kecelakaan, yang penting hyung selamat" ujar Jimin. 'maafkan aku hyung..' pikirnya.

Tentu saja, terror itu belum berakhir. Saat istirahat, Jimin kembali mendapatkan surat misterius. Dia mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana caranya Despair mengirim surat tanpa terdeteksi dan membuat seluruh kejadian itu terlihat seperti kecelakaan.

 _Whoa, tidak kusangka kau bisa memecahkannya. Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi kau lumayan cocok menjadi detektif atau semacamnya :v okay, mari kita mulai game kedua! Time limitnya 2 jam, silahkan pecahkan dengan santai ^^_

 _Empat, Lima_

 _Oranye yang mengamuk, Suara yang memekakkan telinga di tingkat 2, bersuara saat hitungan ke lima saat silver di taruh di atas oranye._

 _Ketika Raja menyuruh sang panglima maju. Ia akan maju 2 langkah di depan prajuritnya tersayang. Dan ketika panglima maju, di sisi lain bertambah 2 prajurit._

 _FCRWT NCPVCK 04 LCO MG 07_

 _Sang musuh akan mengalami kejanggalan._

 _Jja, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa memecahkan ini hahahahah_

 _Despair_

"sialan.. kenapa semakin sulit saja.." gumam Jimin. dia kembali berkutat dengan surat itu sampai sekitar satu setengah jam. "sial, kenapa sulit sekali.." gumam Jimin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "ah, benar juga!" teriaknya. Jimin langsung berlari ke lantai dua, "jangan bilang.. sial, ini sudah keterlaluan" gumamnya. dia langsung berlari kearah dapur dimana saat ini kelas Yoongi sedang melakukan pelajaran pkk.

Yoongi sedang memperhatikann buku resep yang dipegangnya dengan raut wajah kesal. 'kenapa membuat coklat seperti ini sulit sekali…' pikirnya. Dia benar-benar mengutuk guru yang seenaknya memberikan tugas membuat coklat dan memberikannya ke orang yang kau sayangi. "padahal valentine masih lama, payah.." gumam Yoongi.

Secara tidak sadar dia menulis nama Jimin di coklatnya, yang baru dia sadari beberapa detik kemudian. "aish, kenapa aku menulis nama hoobae kurang ajar itu.." gerutu Yoongi sambil mengingat insiden saat pelajaran olahraga tadi. Wajahnya mulai memerah, yang langsung cepat-cepat disembunyikan dengan poni.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan dari beberapa murid kelasnya. Sontak Yoongi langsung menoleh dan melihat kobaran api yang berasal dari kompor yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Yoongi langsung berlari keluar, tetapi dia kalah cepat dan kalah kuat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, sehingga dia terdorong menjauhi pintu. Api semakin membesar dan Yoongi masih terjebak didalam ruangan.

"oh _shit…_ " umpat Yoongi, dia berusaha mencari jalan keluar tetapi pandangannya terhalang asap. Dia mulai terbatuk-batuk, pandangannya mulai kabur sedikit demi sedikit. "Ji.. min…" gumam Yoongi, kesadarannya mulai hilang saat dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Dia tahu itu Jimin, entah kenapa dia bisa merasakannya walaupun kesadarannya semakin menurun.

"HYUNG! HYUNG! BERTAHANLAH!" teriak Jimin. dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan berlari menembus api. Setelah mereka berdua lolos dari api, Jimin langsung membawa Yoongi ke uks untuk pertolongan sementara. Untungnya Yoongi tidak mengalami luka serius sehingga dia bisa melanjutkan pelajaran.

"sial, kapan ini semua akan berakhir.. dasar keparat.." gumam Jimin saat dia lagi-lagi mendapatkan surat dari orang yang sama, dan kali ini dengan isi yang lebih menyebalkan.

 _Ah, rencanaku gagal lagi… baiklah, ini tantangan terakhir untukmu. Sepertinya tidak akan seru jika aku memberikan banyak waktu, jadi aku hanya akan memberimu waktu selama 15 menit_

 _Akhir_

 _Mereka berbunyi_

 _Mengeluarkan suara yang berbeda._

 _Tempat yang sunyi tenang dan damai._

 _Dimana semuanya berisi hal untuk di mainkan._

 _Raja memainkan serulingnya, dan seorang pengemis mendatanginya, menatapnya penuh kagum. Raja membisikan sesuatu pada si pengemis._

 _HLIV IFZMT NFHRF_

 _Dan mereka sepakat mengikuti hari kebalikan._

 _Kali ini kau harus cepat, atau dia akan mati.._

 _Despair_

Jimin terus berusaha memecahkan kode tersebut, tetapi dia benar-benar kesulitan untuk memecahkannya karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Yoongi yang sekarang benar-benar sudah terancam.

Jimin mengecek arlojinya. 20 menit berlalu dan dia masih belum memecahkannya. "tunggu dulu, 20 menit?!" teriak Jimin, dan saat itulah sebuah panah menancap di mejanya, nyaris mengenai lengan kanannya. Dia melihat ada sebuah surat yang menggantung disana, yang langsung ditarik olehnya. Dia membaca surat itu dengan tangan bergetar.

 _DING DONG DAENG DONG! WAKTU HABIS! UCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL PADA KEKASIHMU, PARK JIMIN! DIA ADA DI RUANG MUSIK, TOLONG KAU AMBIL MAYATNYA DISANA AHAHAHAHHAHAH_

 _Despair_

Jimin meremas surat itu dengan tangan bergetar. "tidak.. tidak mungkin…" gumamnya. dia langsung berlari menuju ruang musik,"Yoongi hyung.. Yoongi hyung.." gumamnya terus menerus.

Jimin langsung mendobrak pintu ruang musik dan menemukan Yoongi yang tergeletak berlumuran darah dengan banyak luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Jimin langsung menghampirinya dan menemukan secarik kertas didekat tubuh Yoongi.

 _Aku akan sedikit berbaik hati karena kau sudah berhasil memecahkan teka-tekiku. Dia masih hidup, tapi ada kemungkinan untuk mati kehabisan darah.. yah, senang bisa bermain denganmu_

 _Despair_

Jimin langsung mengecek denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang untungnya tidak terkena sayatan. "syukurlah.." gumam Jimin saat dia merasakan denyut nadi Yoongi. Dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan menghubungi Hoseok serta Jin untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit.

Sementara itu, Despair sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jimin dengan tatapan kesal bercampur puas. "yah, setidaknya aku sudah menghajar kekasihnya sampai nyaris mati. Lihat saja, The Curse akan tetap ada seterang apapun sinar dari harapan yang bernama Dragoste Eterna itu.." gumamnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ yeey update lagi ^^ kali ini banyak kode bertebaran, dan gue pengen lihat apa readers juga bisa memecahkannya :v klo kalian pengen, tulis aja di kolom review, jangan nyontek lho wkwk btw makasih banget buat yang udah bantuin gue buat cluenya, gue emang ga ahli soal ginian wkwk _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	6. Chapter 6- First Love

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 6- First Love

Hal terakhir yang diingat Yoongi adalah dia sedang memainkan piano di ruang music, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghantam kepalanya menggunakan benda tumpul dan hal terakhir yang bisa didengar olehnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah suara siulan.

gelap

dingin

Hanya itu yang bisa dia rasakan sekarang. Sekarang ini dia sedang menyusuri jalan yang entah kenapa terasa tidak ada ujungnya. 'kenapa mati saja harus serepot ini' pikirnya.

Tentu saja Yoongi berfikir bahwa sekarang ini dia sudah mati, dia tidak sebodoh itu. Permasalahannya sekarang adalah sepertinya dia akan menyusuri jalan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Yoongi kembali mendengar suara siulan, kali ini lebih besar dan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Yoongi tahu harusnya tidak mengikuti suara siulan itu, tetapi kakinya justru bergerak mengikuti suara siulan itu.

Yoongi terus berjalan mengikuti suara siulan itu sampai dia melihat sebuah gubuk. Yoongi menatap gubuk itu ragu, entah kenapa dia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Yoongi mendekati gubuk itu dan membuka pintunya.

Perasaan hangat dan nyaman mulai menjalarinya ketika pintu itu terbuka. Yoongi berjalan masuk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, dia merasa benar-benar familier dengan tempat ini. Pandangannya mulai mengarah ke meja yang berada disudut ruangan, diatas meja itu ada secarik surat yang entah kenapa berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Yoongi megambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

 _To Min Yoongi,_

 _Kalau kau membaca ini, artinya kau mungkin sudah berada di ambang kematian. Sayang sekali, ini bukan saatnya. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan, sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa itu. Kau harus mencarinya sendiri, ah tidak.. lebih tepatnya bersama Park Jimin._

 _Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin.. kalian berdua adalah kunci dari suatu kejadian yang nantinya akan melibatkan seluruh isi bumi. Jika kalian salah bertindak, maka dunia ini akan hancur. Pikirkan baik-baik tindakanmu selanjutnya, yang paling penting adalah percaya pada hatimu dan percaya pada Jimin._

 _Semoga berhasil, aku percaya pada kalian.._

 _PJH_

Yoongi mengernyit membaca pesan itu. Apa maksudnya dia dan Jimin yang menjadi kunci utama dalam kejadian yang melibatkan seluruh isi bumi? Belum sempat Yoongi berfikir untuk mencari jawabannya, tubuhnya mulai memudar dan menghilang. 'huh, kurasa memang belum saatnya aku mati..' pikirnya.

Seoul National Hospital- Seoul- 04 januari 2015

"ukh.." Yoongi mengerang dan membuka matanya perlahan. Bau obat-obatan memasuki rongga hidungnya, membuatnya sedikit mual. Dia mengedarkan pandangan dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jimin yang tertidur disebelahnya sambil terus menggenggam tangannya. Sepertinya dia menjaga Yoongi semalaman.

Yoongi langsung menjitak pelan kepala Jimin. Jimin merasa terusik dengan perlakuan Yoongi dan mengerang protes. "Park Jimin, cepat bangun atau kuhajar kau" ujar Yoongi datar. Jimin langsung terbangun dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"H-hyung?! Kau masih hidup?!" ujar Jimin saking kagetnya. Yoongi menjitak Jimin dengan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa, "aku tidak akan mati semudah itu bodoh" gerutu Yoongi. Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi erat.

"syukurlah.. kukira aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi" ujar Jimin sambil terisak. "bodoh, kau kira aku selemah itu" protes Yoongi walaupun wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya.

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan mulai menghapus air matanya,"akan kupanggilkan dokter.. tunggu sebentar hyung" ujar Jimin yang langsung berlari kelur. Yoongi sebenarnya ingin menahan Jimin agar dia bisa menceritakan pengalamannya, tapi Yoongi memilih untuk diam. Mungkin dia akan menceritakannya pada Jimin setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Setelah Jimin kembali dan Yoongi sudah diperiksa, dokter mengatakan bahwa Yoongi bisa pulang dalam jangka waktu sekitar 1-2 bulan. Saat sang dokter sudah pergi, Yoongi mulai menggerutu. 1-2 bulan di rumah sakit berarti dia akan ketinggalan pelajaran dan jujur saja, itu adalah salah satu neraka terburuk bagi seorang Min Yoongi. Walaupun dia tidak suka berada di sekolah, setidaknya dia masih serius dengan pendidikannya.

Jimin mendengar gerutuan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dan tertawa, "astaga hyung memangnya kau tidak punya hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan selain belajar?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas, "kau kira aku kesana hanya untuk belajar? Ah sial aku merindukan makanan kantin" ujar Yoongi yang sukses membuat Jimin melongo.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan Yoongi didobrak dan Jimin langsung melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang terlihat khawatir. Jimin langsung menahan tawanya akibat penampilan Jungkook yang bisa terbilang absurd karena Jungkook memakai baju rumah dan celemek, bahkan dia masih membawa sendok sup. Jungkook langsung berlari dan memeluk Yoongi sementara Taehyung terlihat sibuk menahan tawanya seperti Jimin.

"Min Yoongi! Astaga kukira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, ah sial akan kuhajar orang yang sudah menyakitimu dan-" Jungkook terus mengoceh seperti ibu-ibu yang overprotektif sementara Yoongi hanya memasang tampang jijik. Taehyung mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk keluar dan membiarkan Yoongi bersama Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk dan mengikuti Taehyung.

Tepat saat Taehyung dan Jimin baru saja keluar, mereka berpapasan dengan Namjoon yang sepertinya ingin menjenguk Yoongi. "oh, Namjoon hyung" ujar Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan. Namjoon tersenyum, "tidak kusangka kita akan mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan disini. Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Namjoon.

"dia sudah sadar, padahal dokter sudah mengatakan harapan Yoongi hyung untuk hidup hanya 10%.. ini benar-benar keajaiban" ujar Jimin. "atau mungkin itu bisa terjadi karena ulah seseorang.." gumam Namjoon. Wajah Jimin mulai menegang,"menurutmu si Despair sialan itu yang melakukannya?" geram Jimin.

Taehyung menggeleng, "kurasa tidak. Jika si Despair itu yang melakukannya pasti Yoongi hyung sudah terbunuh, sepertinya ada orang lain yang membantu kita agar Yoongi hyung tetap hidup" ujarnya. Namjoon mengeryit,"siapa? Woozi?" Tanya Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk.

Jimin mengernyit, "kau yakin tae? Woozi?" Tanya Jimin ragu. "yah, Woozi kan selama ini membantu kita untuk membuat semua ini terjadi. Kurasa dia masih membantu kita sampai sekarang" ujar Taehyung santai.

"tidak, ini terdengar mencurigakan bagiku. Kalian dengar sendiri kan ucapannya di _Great Courtroom_? 'Nama asliku Park Ji Hoon, dan aku adalah anak dari Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin dimasa yang akan datang' apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" ujar Namjoon. Taehyung dan Jimin menggeleng dan Namjoon menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"begini.. kalau Woozi atau Jihoon-persetan dengan namanya, memang anak Jimin dan Yoongi hyung dimasa depan, artinya masa depan memang sudah damai kan? Kalau begitu untuk apa dia kembali ke masa lalu? Apakah kalian tidak berfikir bahwa ini sesuatu yang patut untuk dicurigai? Bagaimana kalau dia berusaha menjebak kita?" ujar Namjoon.

Jimin mengernyit, "kurasa tidak.. bagaimana kalau dia memang harus kembali ke masa lalu agar masa depan- atau lebih tepatnya masa dimana dia lahir- bisa damai? Bisa jadi masa depan akan jauh lebih buruk jika dia tidak ke masa ini untuk membantu kita.." ujarnya. "ah, ini semua membingungkan.." gumam Taehyung.

"heii, apa kami mengganggu?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Jimin dan mencolek bahunya. Jimin berbalik dan melihat Hoseok bersama dengan Jin yang membawa bket bunga untuk Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, "tidak. Kami hanya mengobrol, kalian mau menjenguk Yoongi hyung?" tanyanya.

Jin mengangguk, "yeah.. dia ada di kamar berapa?" Tanya jin tanpa menyadari Namjoon yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. 'j-jin hyung? Dia masih hidup?' pikir Namjoon. Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh suara Jimin dan dia langsung kembali ke akal sehatnya. 'tidak, mungkin itu hanya reinkarnasi atau semacamnya..' pikirnya ragu.

"dia disini kok" ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk kamar Yoongi. Jin mengangguk, "baiklah, kajja Hoshiki" ujarnya. "hyung saja duluan, aku ingin mengobrol dengan Jimin" sahut Hoseok. Jin mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Yoongi. Namjoon memperhatikan Jin sejenak, 'mungkin aku akan mencoba mendekatinya nanti..' pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya selama ini selain cara untuk membuat dunia damai.

Setelah Jin pergi, Hoseok menghela nafas lega. "sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati jika ingin membahas soal Dragoste Eterna dan semacamnya" gumam Hoseok. Namjoon dan Taehyung kaget mendengar perkataan Hoseok. "ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ujar Namjoon. Hoseok tersenyum, "menurut kalian seorang Jung Hoseok hanya tahu tentang _The Curse_ karena dia yang mengaktifkannya? Sayang sekali, aku belajar banyak semenjak kabur dari Rechtszaal" ujarnya santai. "kau.. Jung Hoseok yang _itu?!"_ ujar Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas, "wajar saja kalian kaget. Aku juga kaget saat bertemu dengan pak tua ini, kukira dia sudah mati puluhan tahun yang lalu" sahut Jimin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Hoseok. "aku tidak setua itu keparat" ujar Hoseok sementara Jimin hanya mengelus kepalanya yang sudah dijitak beberapa kali.

Tiba-tiba, kamar Yoongi terbuka dengan suara yang sangat keras. Jin dan Jungkook terlempar keluar dengan luka yang cukup parah, untungnya Taehyung dan Namjoon langsung sigap dan menahan tubuh mereka. "apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Namjoon.

"ta-tadi ada seseorang yang memakai tudung.. mereka membawa Yoongi.." ujar Jin terbata-bata. "kami berusaha melawannya, tapi dia terlalu kuat. Dia hanya bilang jika ingin Yoongi kembali, maka Jimin harus menyerahkan diri kepadanya di Namsan Tower sebelum tengah malam.." ujar Jungkook.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, nafasnya mulai memburu. "keparat.. akan kuhancurkan dia!" teriak Jimin yang langsung berlari keluar gedung rumah sakit. "Jimin! jangan bertindak gegabah!" teriak Hoseok yang langsung berlari menyusul Jimin, sementara Taehyung dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk merawat Jungkook dan Jin sebelum menyusul Hoseok dan Jimin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ akhirnya update setelah beberapa bulan menghilang dari peredaran, maaf buat yang udah pada nunggu. gue lagi terjebak dalam sindrom anak kelas tiga yang lagi mikirin UN dan pilihan jurusan buat kuliah, mana sekarang banyak banget tugas jadi ga ada waktu buat ngetik. mungkin ini bakalan terus berlanjut sampai selesai UN, jadi gue ga tau kapan bisa update lagi. sekarang gue lagi mikirin side story buat ff ini karena rasanya ada satu couple yang butuh sedikit _spotlight,_ entah kapan bisa dipublish tapi gue usahain secepatnya. maaf klo kalian udah kelamaan nunggu, buat cerita itu ga semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	7. Chapter 7- Lie

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 7- Lie

Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Jimin sekarang. Persetan dengan teman-temannya, persetan dengan ramalan, sekarang yang dia inginkan adalah menghajar Despair saampai mati dan memastikan Yoongi selamat tanpa ada cedera yang serius. Hoseok yang sedari tadi mengejar Jimin dan tidak dihiraukan akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia menarik lengan Jimin dan meninju wajahnya.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! KAU BISA MATI JIKA BERTINDAK GEGABAH SEPERTI ITU BODOH!" teriak Hoseok pada Jimin yang sudah jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulannya. Jimin hanya terkekeh seperti orang gila, "ya.. aku memang sudah gila. AKU SUDAH GILA KARENA AKU TIDAK BISA BERBUAT APA-APA SAAT KEKASIHKU DALAM BAHAYA!" teriak Jimin frustasi. Dia benar-benar terpuruk karena membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Yoongi sekarang ini.

"dengarkan aku bodoh, jika kalian berdua mati maka ramalan itu tidak-" kata-kata Hoseok terhenti oleh teriakan Jimin. "MASA BODOH DENGAN RAMALAN KONYOL ITU! KAU PIKIR AKU MASIH MEMIKIRKANNYA? YOONGI BISA MATI JIKA KITA TIDAK BERTINDAK CEPAT!" teriaknya.

"justru itu, kalau kau mau menyelamatkan Yoongi tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Kau juga bisa mati konyol jika langsung menyerang tanpa perencanaan, bahkan mungkin kau sudah tewas duluan sebelum mencapai tempat Yoongi" ujar Hoseok tenang.

Jimin mulai menarik nafas dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Hoseok benar, dia tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan. "baiklah, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Jimin. Hoseok tersenyum licik, "persiapkan dirimu untuk sesuatu yang paling buruk, aku yakin kau akan protes mendengar ideku" ujarnya.

Namsan Tower,Seoul- 04 Januari 2015

Demi sendok sup kesayangan Jungkook, sepertinya keberuntungan berusaha mempermainkan Yoongi atau mugkin nasib buruk mencintainya sejak dulu. Dia baru saja sadar dan sudah mendapatkan kesialan lagi,lebih tepatnya diserang oleh orang yang sama. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa tahu? Simple, auranya memuakkan. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menghajar orang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya sampai terbang ke Alaska dan tidak muncul lagi didepan batang hidungnya.

" ah, ternyata _Little Princess_ kita sudah bangun" ujar Dspair dengan nada sarkastik yang membuat Yoongi semakin muak. "apa maumu bajingan, cepat lepaskan aku" geram Yoongi. Andai saja dia tidak dirantai mungkin dia akan langsung menghajar topeng yang membungkus wajah yang mungkin sekarang ini menampakkan ekspresi angkuh.

"astaga bahasamu, apa kau tidak pernah diajari oleh orang tuamu? Eh aku lupa, kau memang tidak punya" kekeh Despair. Dia mengeluarkan belati dari saku jaketnya dan mulai mendekati Yoongi perlahan. "yah, satu lagi informasi yang harus kau ketahui-" ujarnya pelan sambil mulai menyayat pipi Yoongi "manusia sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Ups, aku lupa kau kan bukan manusia dari awal" Despair terkekeh lagi saat melihat Yoongi yang bingung.

"apa maksudmu aku bukan manusia, kau tahu apa tentangku!" hardik Yoongi sambil menatap Despair dengan tatapan menantang. "aku? Ah, aku tau banyak tentangmu dan si keparat Jimin itu. Kalian berdua menghancurkan mimpiku untuk menguasai dunia dalam keputus asaan yang dalam" ujar Despair santai sebelum menendang perut Yoongi yang masih belum sembuh. Yoongi meringis, sepertinya luka di perutnya kembali terbuka. darah mulai mengalir dan membasahi bajunya.

"sayang sekali kau dan si keparat Jimin itu harus mengacaukannya dengan ramalan bodoh itu. Sayangnya itu tidak akan lama…" Despair mulai mencengkram leher Yoongi dan melepas topengnya, "karena kalian berdua akan mati" ujarnya sebelum merapalkan mantra yang membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mengerikan.

"astaga, kau tidak bisa merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih absurd lagi?" omel Jimin. masalahnya Hoseok merencanakan sesuatu yang bukan hanya membahayakan statusnya sebagai _dominant_ tetapi juga menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki, astaga mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika Yoongi tahu rencana ini. "yah, kita tidak punya pilihan lain" ujar Hoseok sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. dia juga menganggap rencananya ini absurd, tetapi hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yang bisa terfikir oleh otaknya yang _self proclaimed genius_ itu.

"aargh, kalau saja kau lebih muda dariku dan bukan akar dari permasalahan menyebalkan ini kau sudah kubunuh dari dulu" geram Jimin. "sialan itu menyakiti hatiku Jim, aku mah apa atuh hanya seonggok debu pembawa masalah" ujar Hoseok sambil memasang ekspresi pura-pura menderita. Jimin mendengus, "ya ya ya simpan saja aktingmu itu untuk nanti. Kalau kita terlambat menyelamatkan Yoongi hyung maka kepalamu akan kupenggal" gerutunya sementara Hoseok hanya tertawa.

Jimin bersumpah akan membunuh Hoseok nanti, masalahnya dia tidak tahan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Demi sifat tsundere akut Yoongi, Jimin tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia _sangat cantik dengan pakaian perempuan._ Jimin mengutuk tinggi badan serta wajahnya yang _Baby Face,_ demi apapun semakin lama dia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin semakin tercabik harga dirinya.

"astaga kau cantik Jim, andai saja kau perempuan sungguhan mungkin sudah kukencani kau" kekeh Hoseok. Dia memang merencanakan ini, mereka akan menyusup sebagai sepasang kekasih dan Jimin harus menderita karena menyamar menjadi wanita.

"diam atau kulempar kau kembali ke Rechtszaal" ujar Jimin sambil mengacungkan _Dual Blade_ nya kearah Hoseok. "whoa whoa santai man, simpan senjata andalanmu itu. Astaga, bercanda saja tidak bisa" kekeh Hoseok. Jimin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin bercampur kesal.

"kita harus cepat, mungkin tidak ada waktu lagi. Firasatku buruk soal ini.." gerutu Jimin, entah kenapa dia tidak ingin mempercayai firasatnya. Hoseok menghela nafas, Jimin memang keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut soal Yoongi. "kita akan menyelamatkannya, ah bukan.. lebih tepatnya kau yang akan menyelamatkannya" ujarnya.

"yeah, hanya saja aku berharap dia tidak sadar saat aku menyelamatkannya. Tamat riwayatku jika dia melihat penampilan ini.." Jimin meringis sambil memegang wignya. Hoseok tertawa dan dihadiahi pukulan oleh Jimin. "oke oke, mari kita selamatkan pangeranmu itu _Princess"_ goda Hoseok yang langsung dibalas Jimin dengan lemparan high heels tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"aargh, ini memalukan.." gumam Jimin berkali-kali. Mereka memang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam Namsan Tower, tetapi mereka harus melewati beberapa pengunjung yang berkeliaran sehingga mereka mulai berakting seperti pasangan. "tahan saja, ini tidak akan lama" ujar Hoseok sambil mencubit tangan Jimin yang digenggamnya.

"hei, mungkin ini cuma perasaanku tapi apa kau merasa kita diikuti?" gumam Hoseok. Jimin mengangguk, "yeah.. aku bisa merasakan auranya. Sepertinya dia tidak pandai menyembunyikan diri" ujarnya. "atau.. dia sengaja agar kalian berdua bisa mengikutinya karena jujur saja rencana kalian benar-benar bodoh" gumam seseorang dibelakang mereka. Hoseok dan Jimin nyaris meninju satu sama lain karena kaget.

"astaga Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisa ya pakai cara yang biasa saja?" gerutu Hoseok. Kyuhyun tertawa, "katakan itu pada dua orang yang menggunakan rencana bodoh untuk masuk kesini. Cepat ikuti aku, waktu kalian benar-benar sedikit. Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik sekali Park" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerling pada Jimin, kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

"ini semua salahmu Jung Hoseok" gerutu Jimin sambil berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Hoseok tertawa dan menyusul mereka berdua. Kyuhyun membawa mereka ke salah satu ruangan bertuliskan 'staff only' . ternyata bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang ada didalam sana. Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung sudah menunggu mereka dengan persiapan yang lengkap.

"ah, kalian berdua lama sekali" gerutu Jungkook. "astaga apa-apaan penampilanmu itu Jim?" kekeh Jin saat melihat penampilan Jimin. Jimin menggerutu dan melepas wignya, "kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Apalagi Jin hyung, kenapa kalu disini? Bukannya kalian berdua terluka? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin bertubi-tubi.

"hei hei santai, kami disini untuk membantu. Soal luka Jin hyung dan Jungkook, mereka berdua tidak mengalami luka parah jadi bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Alasan jin hyung disini.. yah tanyakan saja pada Namjoon hyung" ujar Taehyung. Namjoon menyunggingkan senyumnya, "aku memberitahu semuanya pada Jin. Alasan kita disini, identitas kita, semuanya" ujarnya santai.

" _what?_ Aish kau bilang jangan bocorkan soal identitas kita pada pihak luar, dasar bodoh" Hoseok langsung menjitak kepala Namjoon. "tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkannya kepada siapapun. Lagipula senjata kalian tidak berpengaruh apapun pada manusia sepertiku, jadi aman kan kalau aku ikut bertempur?" ujar Jin.

"tetap saja tingkat bahayanya tinggi hyung" ujar Jimin. "hei jangan meremehkanku adik kecil, walaupun aku terlihat lemah tapi kau ingat kan kemampuanku dalam hal menembak dan menggunakan pedang?" kekeh Jin sambil menunjukkan pedang dan pistolnya. Namjoon tersenyum, "tetap saja jangan paksakan dirimu sayang" ujarnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Jin. Hoseok dan Jimin melongo, "tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi? _Sayang?_ sial, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini " ujar Hoseok sementara Jimin hanya memasang tampang shock.

"ceritanya panjang, kalian akan tahu nanti. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang panjang" sahut Jin sambil melemparkan pakaian khusus untuk Jimin dan Hoseok. Mereka segera berganti baju dan mengeluarkan senjata. Jimin memandang _Dual Blade_ nya, "aku mengandalkanmu kawan.. Yoongi hyung, tunggu aku" gumam Jimin. dia bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi, persetan dengan nyawanya. Dia bertekad untuk membawanya pulang, sekalipun jika dia harus terbunuh.

Sayangnya, Despair sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Jimin. "mari kita lihat apakah kau bisa melawan yang satu ini, Park Jimin.." kekehnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ update lagiiiii *muter-muter* maaf klo lamanya kebangetan, gue berusaha buat ngetik ini secepat mungkin walaupun sekarang gue ga unya banyak waktu buat ngetik, UN dan USBN udah makin dekat, belom lagi gue harus mikirin SBMPTN dan itu semua bikin gue bener-bener punya waktu yang minim untuk ngetik. maaf klo chapter ini (lagi-lagi) kependekan dan terkesan agak kecepetan. gue berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kalian bisa nikmatin cerita ini. _Lastly, Mind to Review?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	8. Chapter 8- Second Game

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 8- Second Game

Saat mereka keluar dari ruangan, pemandangan mengerikan menyapa mereka. Langit berubah menjadi semerah darah, namsan tower yang tadinya memiliki interior yang indah berubah mengerikan, dan manusia yang tadinya berkerumun dan tertawa bahagia sekarang terlihat mengenaskan dan sama sekali tidak memiliki harapan. semuanya berubah menjadi neraka yang sangat mencekam dan siap untuk menelan siapa saja yang ada disana kedalam jurang kesengsaraan yamg dalam. a"a-apa yang terjadi disini?!" ujar Jungkook shock. "jangan tertipu, mungkin ini ilusi dari si Despair silan itu" sahut Namjoon.

"tidak, ini bukan ilusi. Kita sudah ditarik kedalam _Rhith_ … _"_ ujar Kyuhyun tenang. "maaf, tapi apa itu _Rhith?"_ tanya Jin. "apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang dunia parallel? _Rhith_ adalah salah satu dari dunia parallel yang paling sulit untuk diakses karena sihirnya yang sangat kuat. Orang yang berhasil memasuki _Rith_ bisa mengatur dunia ini sesuai dengan keinginan mereka…singkat kata ini adalah representasi dunia jika the curse kembali terulang, sesuai keinginan Despair" ujar Kyuhyun. "tunggu, aku pernah mendengarnya. Bukankah hanya _Great Sage_ Joshua yang berhasil memasukinya?" gumam Hoseok. "yah, artinya kita tidak bisa meremehkan musuh. Dia benar-benar kuat, bisa jadi dia setingkat _Great Sage_ Joshua" ujar Taehyung.

Jimin langsung berlari tanpa mendengar semua penjelasan Kyuhyun, persetan dengan segala tetek bengek soal _Rith_ apalah itu. sekarang dia harus mencari Yoongi sebelum waktunya habis. "HOI PARK! AKU BELUM SELESAI MENJELASKAN BODOH!" teriak Kyuhyun panik dan berlari menyusul Jimin. "astaga, si bodoh itu benar-benar tidak berubah. kepala dan egonya itu kerasnya melebihi batu jika sudah menyangkut sesuatu yang disayanginya" ujar Taehyung sambil menghela nafas dan berlari menyusul Jimin bersama yang lainnya.

Jimin terus berlari sampai dia menemukan sebuah gerbang dengan tulisan yang tidak dimengertinya sama sekali. "cih, sialan. Kenapa dia memasang hell's gate disini" geramnya. Kyuhyun yang berhasil menyusul Jimin langsung menjitaknya tanpa ampun. "hei idiot, kau mau berlagak seperti pahlawan dan mati konyol huh?!" ujarnya kesal. "terserah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau bisa mengartikannya?" ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk tulisan di gerbang.

"hm… aku sudah lama tidak melihat huruf-huruf ini, kurasa akan sulit.." gumam Kyuhyun. " _wahai sang terpilih, jika kedmaian yang kau cari maka langkahmu akan dikutuk oleh dunia. Tetapi jika kau mengharapkan kesengsaraan maka kau mendapatkan doa dariku, sang pengatur dunia. Jika kau yakin cinta sejati adalah sesuatu yang bisa membawa kedamaian, maka silahkan masuk dan mari kita buktikan bahwa pemikiranmu itu salah. Cinta tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan keputus asaan sejati, dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu"_ ujar Kyuhyun.

Jimin mengertakkan giginya, "keparat…" geramnya. "proteksinya kuat sekali, dan disitu juga tertulis kalau hanya sang terpilih yang boleh masuk dan melaksanakan ujian. Dengan kata lain, hanya kau yang bisa masuk" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Jimin gusar. "sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya. Aku akan masuk sekarang" ujar Jimin.

"tunggu dulu, bagaimana jika semua ini hanyalah jebakan? Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan direncanakannya-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Jimin membekap mulutnya. "dan kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika kita tidak mencobanya. Nyawa Yoongi hyung ada di ujung tanduk, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya… mari kita berharap agar aku menikmati piknikku di neraka" ujar Jimin dingin. Dia berjalan masuk ke gerbang tanpa mempedulikan teriakan teman-temannya yang baru sampai dan melarangnya untuk masuk.

"sial, kita terlambat.." erang Namjoon. "kenapa hanya dia sendirian yang masuk?" tanya Jin. "sepertinya memang itu peraturannya. Jika kita ikut masuk bersamanya.. yah bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi" geram Jungkook.

"jangan bilang kita akan mati.." ujar Jin. Taehyung menghela nafas, "lebih parah. Si dewa kematian keparat itu akan mengambil jiwa kita dan menahannya sampai hari akhir" gumamnya sambil merinding. "yah, yang jelas kita hanya bisa berharap semoga si bodoh itu kembali dan berhasil.." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba, segerombolan makhluk tak dikenal mulai mengepung mereka. Makhluk itu benar-benar menjijikkan, penampilannya terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan di punggung mereka terdapat tentakel yang berlendir yang dikombinasikan dengan sulur tanaman beracun. Seluruh tubuh mereka dipenuhi luka menjijikan dan baunya lebih parah dari bau mayat.

"sialan, kukira mereka masih terkurung di Rechtszaal" geram Jungkook. "ugh, kurasa aku mau muntah.." gumam Jin sambil menutup hidungnya. "yah itulah jadinya jika kau bertemu dengan penghuni asli Rechtszaal, _Inhottava_. Nanti juga terbiasa kok" ujar Hoseok santai dan mulai menyerang makhluk-makhluk itu.

"awas dibelakangmu!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menembak salah satu Inhottava yang mencoba mencekik Jin dengan tentakelnya yang berlendir. Kepala makhluk itu hancur dan berceceran hingga mengotori baju Jin. "astaga, kalau aku selamat dari kejadian ini aku akan langsung pulang dan membersihkan badanku seribu kali.." gumam Jin jijik.

"bukan waktunya untuk mengurusi itu hyung, astaga rasanya aku mau muntah" ujar Jungkook sambil memanah salah satu dari Inhottava itu tepat di jantung. "aish, kalian para ibu-ibu diamlah" gerutu Taehyung sambil menebas leher beberapa Inhottava hingga darahnya yang berwarna hitam pekat berceceran ke lantai.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL IBU-IBU HAH?!" teriak Jin dan Jungkook bersamaan hingga nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Kyuhyun. "astaga, dosa apa aku sampai harus berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan begini.." gumam Namjoon pasrah.

Hell's Gate- 04 Januari 2015

Aura di tempat ini benar-benar mencekam, bau kematian langsung menyapa indera penciuman Jimin dan nyaris mencekiknya tanpa ampun. "astaga, ini jauh lebih buruk daripada Rechtszaal" gerutu Jimin. dia langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya dan berjalan perlahan, seluruh panca inderanya benar-benar sensitif dengan pergerakan atau suara yang mencurigakan. Matanya mulai berubah warna menjadi _Red Wine,_ tanda bahwa dia sudah mengaktifkan mode Duisternis dan melepas separuh segel kekuatannya. Dia tidak bisa melepas semua segelnya karena pengaruh Dragoste Eterna, tetapi separuh kekuatannya saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang ini.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan, bahkan Jimin tidak mendengar ataupun melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Tempat ini benar-benar sunyi, bahkan suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kakinya. "Yoongi hyung.. dimana kau.." gumam Jimin sambil mempertajan pendengaran dan pandangannya.

"Ji.. Min.." terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggilnya lirih. Entah kenapa Jimin merasa mengenali suara itu, "si-siapa disana?!" bentaknya. "Ji..Min.." suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. "siapa kau? Keluarlah atau kuhabisi kau!" ancam Jimin. "astaga Jimin, begitukah sikapmu setelah sekian lama tidak melihat kami?" tanya si pemilik suara yang terlihat semakin jelas dan menyerupai sosok yang sangat Jimin rindukan.

"I-Ibu?!" Jimin tidak bisa mempercayai matanya saat dia melihat ibunya berdiri dengan tangan terentang, siap memeluknya. Disamping ibunya terlihat ayah dan adiknya yang siap menyambut Jimin. mereka terlihat sama persis seperti yang diingat Jimin, sesaat sebelum mereka terbunuh dalam perang. Saat mereka semua masih bahagia.

"Ayah.. Hyunnie.." gumam Jimin sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Jimin, ayo kesini! Ayah akan ajari kau teknik baru, sepertinya kau masih kurang dalam menguasai senjatamu itu" kekeh ayahnya. "hyung, cepatlah! Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu lagi jika kau terus-menerus bergerak lambat seperti siput!" teriak adiknya sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Jimin tertawa bahagia, akhirnya dia kembali melihat keluarganya setelah sekian lama. "baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!" ujarnya sambil membuang senjatanya dan berlari ke pelukan keluarganya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ huehehehe akhirnya bisa update lagi :3 gue nyadar cerita kali ini pendek pake banget, soanya ngebut buat nyelesaiinnya sambil ngebut ngerjain tugas numpuk huhuhu ga tau deh kapan bisa update chapter selanjutnya, semoga aja ga berkarat duluan ni ff :v buat yang udah mau UN semangat ya para kawan seperjuangan T_T dan juga terima kasih buat yang masih tahan ngikutinn ff yang tiap chapternya makin gaje, makasih juga buat yang udah review. gue ga bisa nyebutinnya satu-satu tapi berkat kalian gue masih ada motivasi buat ngelanjutin ini. oh iya, happy birthday to our kuda gwangju aka jhope aka jung hoseok! _Lastly, mind to review?_

 _regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	9. Chapter 9- I Remember

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 9- I remember

"te-tempat apa ini?" Yoongi benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat suasana Namsan tower yang awalnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Despair tertawa sadis, "selamat datang di duniaku _Princess._ Aku akan menjelaskan tempat ini nanti, untuk sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan pangeranmu itu hmm?" ujarnya sambil menekan salah satu tombol dan mengaktifkan kamera pengawas.

"Jimin!" sahut Yoongi lega saat melihat Jimin terekam kamera pengawas, berusaha menyelamatkannya. Yoongi sadar ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari penampilan Jimin, terutama pupil matanya yang berubah warna persis sepertinya. Tetapi Yoongi tidak mempedulikan itu, dia mencemaskan Jimin yang entah kenapa mulai bertingkah aneh. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"tunggu dulu… tunggu dulu, apa-apaan?!" ujar Yoongi saat Jimin mulai mendekati tiga iblis yang menyamar seperti keluarga Jimin. "tidak, jangan dekati mereka Jim! Sadarlah!" teriak Yoongi. Despair kembali tertawa, "astaga pakai otakmu anak bodoh. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengar suaramu sekarang. Lagipula sudah kubilang, cinta tidak akan pernah menang melawan keputus asaan sejati. Bahkan cinta bisa berubah menjadi kesengsaraan saat kau mulai kehilangan.." gumamnya.

"sialan.. apa yang kau rencanakan brengsek!" geram Yoongi sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya. "hmm, mungkin kau akan tahu setelah melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" ujar Despair sambil memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada layar.

"ibu.." ujar Jimin di layar sambil memeluk salah satu iblis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Yoongi menggertakkan giginya, dia benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk soal ini. 'astaga sadarlah park jimin..' pikir Yoongi. Seakan membaca pikirannya, Despair mendengus. "dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Luka di hati karena kehilangan keluarganya terlalu besar, jika aku bisa memberikan sedikit, yah.. 'tambalan' pada luka itu maka dia akan mudah untuk dikendalikan" ujarnya dingin.

"keparat.." geram Yoongi sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang berdarah akibat terlalu lama diikat ditambah dirinya yang terus memberontak. "Jimin, apa kau merindukan kami?" tanya 'ibu' sambil mengelus helaian rambut Jimin. "ya, rindu sekali.." ujar Jimin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "kalau begitu.. pergilah ke neraka dan temui mereka" sahut ketiga iblis itu bersamaan dan menusuk jantung Jimin. "JIMIN!" teriak Yoongi shock, dan mendadak semuanya berubah gelap.

"Yoongi…eomma.. hei bangunlah pemalas" ujar seseorang yang membuat Yoongi terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. "ukh.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi, sebelum dia shock karena melihat sosok yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya. "ahaha, kau tidak perlu takut. Sekarang kita ada di alam bawah sadarmu. Mungkin aneh jika aku memperkenalkan diri lagi karena sejujurnya kau sudah mengenalku, tapi yah apa boleh buat. Namaku Woozi, atau lebih tepatnya Park Ji Hoon. Senang bertemu denganmu eomma" ujarnya.

"a-apa? kenapa kau memanggilku eomma?" tanya Yoongi. Woozi tersenyum, "ceritanya panjang. Aku ada disini bukan untuk mengobrol, tetapi untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengembalikan ingatanmu" ujarnya tenang.

"ingatanku?" tanya Yoongi, sebelum sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan dia kembali mengingat semuanya. Siapa dirinya, pertemuannya dengan Jimin, ramalan, dan apa yang terjadi di Consociato Nationum…

Sakit itu menghilang sama cepatnya seperti kedatangannya. Yoongi duduk dan menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah. "aku ingat semuanya…" gumamnya. Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Jimin. menyesal karena lagi-lagi Jimin harus menyelamatkannya dan kembali kehilangan nyawanya.

"kalau kau ingin menyelamatkannya, aku bisa membantumu" ujar Woozi. Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Woozi, "tolong lakukan apapun.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan Jimin lagi.." lirihnya. Woozi mendekati Yoongi dan menarik tangannya.

Woozi mengelus cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Yoongi, "syukurlah kau masih menyimpan cincin pemberian appa, ah maksudku Jimin dulu" kekehnya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Yoongi.

"hmm, aku memodifikasinya sedikit saat kalian berdua terpisah. Cincin ini menyimpan proteksi yang diberikan Jimin dan segelku, karena itulah kau sangat sulit ditemukan dan semua memori serta kekuatanmu tersegel" ujar Woozi sambil menghancurkan cincin itu dengan sihirnya.

Perlahan Yoongi mulai merasakan kekuatannya kembali, warna rambutnya berubah hitam dan pupil matanya yang semula terlihat redup menjadi bercahaya. Energi aneh menjalari tubuhnya dan merubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok monster yang menyerupai werewolf bertanduk unicorn sebelum kembali ke wujud manusianya. Yoongi benar-benar kembali menjadi seorang Vypnout yang jauh lebih kuat.

"terima kasih.." gumam Yoongi sambil memeluk Woozi. "tidak apa-apa, sekarang kembalilah dan hajar lawanmu sampai hancur!" ujar Woozi bersemangat. Yoongi terkekeh, Woozi mengingatkannya pada Jimin. yah, Woozi memang anak mereka kan? "baiklah.. semoga saja aku tidak mati lagi" kekehnya sebelum tubuh Woozi dan pemandangan disekitarnya memudar.

"sialan, apa yang terjadi!" Despair berteriak frustasi saat meihat Jimin yang entah kenapa mulai pulih secara perlahan. Rambutnya mulai berubah warna menjadi _soft pink_ dan sayap _pixie_ miliknya muncul. Segel Jimin benar-benar sudah hancur dan dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Yoongi yang kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya langsung merobek tali yang mengikatnya. Tentu saja dengan tenaga yang dimilikinya, semuanya terasa seperti jeli yang hancur dengan mudah. Jangan lupa bahwa Vypnout adalah makhluk terkuat di muka bumi.

Yoongi mendekati Despair dan meninju tubuhnya. Despair terlempar dan membentur tembok yang langsung hancur seketika. "itu balasan karena telah menculikku seenaknya, dan ini-" Yoongi menendang perut Despair hingga berdarah "karena kau telah menyakiti Jimin" geramnya.

"sial, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.." geram Despair sambil memegangi luka di perutnya. Yoongi tersenyum dan menunjukkan symbol di telapak tangannya, "memang menurutmu kenapa?" ejeknya. Despair menggertakkan giginya, rencana yang disusunnya selama ini gagal hanya karena satu mantra kecil bernama Dragoste Eterna.

"KEPARAT! MATI KAU!" teriaknya sebelum mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Yoongi yang langsung ditahan oleh Jimin. "jangan sentuh kekasihku, makhluk rendahan" geram Jimin sambil melempar Despair ke sudut ruangan. "Ji-jimin.." gagap Yoongi yang tidak percaya melihat Jimin. "hei sayang, maaf aku terlalu lama" kekeh Jimin.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dingin "kau terlalu lama bodoh.." gumamnya. "astaga, setelah aku bersusah payah kesini dan nyaris kehilangan nyawa ini balasanmu?" gerutu Jimin yang pura-pura kesal. Dia benar-benar hafal dengan sifat _tsundere_ Yoongi dan berniat menggodanya.

Yoongi langsung menarik kerah baju Jimin dan menciumnya. "terima kasih.. sayang.." gumam Yoongi yang langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"aah akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekasih _tsundere_ ku kembali" kekeh Jimin sambil memeluk Yoongi erat, sementara yang dipeluk hanya menggerutu."ekhem, sepertinya ada pasangan yang lupa tempat ya" dehem Hoseok disertai dengan tatapan sinis dari Namjoon,Jin,Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Jimin mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosanya dan Yoongi langsung mendorong Jimin.

"beraninya kalian.." geram Despair yang berusaha berdiri setelah jatuh tersungkur karena ulah Jimin dan Yoongi tadi. Separuh topengnya hancur dan mereka berdua langsung mengenali siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu, terutama Hoseok yang memang mengenal siapa yang ada dibalik topeng itu.

" _Great Sage_ Joshua… ah tidak, mungkin aku harus memanggilnya Hong Jisoo.." ujarnya sambil terus menatap kekasihnya- ah tidak, _mantan kekasihnya_. Joshua hanya menyunggingkan senyum miris, "lama tidak bertemu Hoshiki hyung" ujarnya penuh kerinduan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ hmm tinggal beberapa chapter lagi nih, siapa yang masih tahan nunggunya? *angkat kaki* gue emang mutusin buat langsung update mumpung lagi ada ide jadi maaf banget klo penulisannya acak-acakan. maaf sekali lagi karena gue update lama, gue awalnya berniat buat dulu sampai selesai trus dipublish, tapi gue mikir kayaknya ga bakal seru klo kayak gitu caranya. kalian juga ga bakal ngerasa wow banget klo gue langsung publish seabrek kan hehehe. emang banyak alasannya kenapa gue bisa lama update, tapi untuk sekarang ini diusahain banget buat update cepat mumpung udah mau selesai (ups). _Lastly, mind to review?_

 _regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	10. Chapter 10- Moarte

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 10- Moarte

"kau… kenapa.." Joshua hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Hoseok yang shock akibat kemunculannya.

"kenapa aku masih hidup? Simple, pada dasarnya aku memang tidak ikut bersamamu kedalam Rechtszaal. Apa jadinya jika _Great Sage_ Consociato Nationum ada didalam Rechtszaal bersama seorang criminal sepertimu?" ujar Joshua sinis.

"kukira kau telah tiada.. aku melihatmu bunuh diri dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.." gumam Hoseok.

"itu hanya ilusi yang kau ciptakan karena pengaruh Dragoste Eterna yang tidak sempurna, terlebih lagi kau sudah terpengaruh oleh ilusi Rechtszaal. Yah sudah kuduga sih, cinta bisa saja berubah menjadi kesengsaraan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan itu" ujar Joshua yang mulai terkekeh seperti orang gila.

"ck, dia benar-benar gila.." geram Jimin. dia segera maju untuk menghajar Joshua, tetapi pergerakannya ditahan oleh Yoongi yang menggenggam tangannya. "jangan ganggu mereka, Hoseok harus tahu semuanya.." ujar Yoongi.

"untuk apa, si _Great Sage_ atau apalah itu... dia benar-benar kehilangan akalnya" ujar Jimin.

"pikirkan perasaan Hoseok, memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dirimu sendiri yang berada di posisi Hoseok?" ujar Yoongi.

Kemudian Yoongi mendekatkan dirinya pada Jimin dan berbisik " kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan si keparat itu, daripada mati konyol lebih baik kita menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya" Jimin menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"ah, Jung Hoseok. Kau mudah sekali tertipu, sampai rela meninggalkan rasmu sendiri demi seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu sama sekali" ujar Joshua dingin. "a-apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda Jisoo.." gumam Hoseok.

"aku tidak pernah mencintaimu bodoh, semua itu hanya bagian dari rencanaku. Sejak awal aku membenci dunia ini, aku selalu mendambakan dunia penuh kebencian dan kesengsaraan.." pandangan Joshua mulai menerawang kosong. Dia tersenyum mengerikan.

"saat aku membaca tentang Dragoste Eterna di salah satu buku tua peninggalan leluhur, aku langsung tertarik untuk mencobanya. Aku ingin melakukannya dan membuatnya gagal agar mimpiku terwujud, dan saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu" kekeh Joshua, pandangannya mengarah pada Hoseok yang sepertinya terlalu shock dengan semua ucapannya.

"Jisoo, apa yang kau bicarakan.. ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, sadarlah.." lirih Hoseok.

"kau benar-benar polos, Jung Hoseok. Tidak kusangka semua sandiwara yang kulakukan bisa berdampak besar pada dirimu sendiri.. _what a fool,_ kau benar-benar lugu ya _"_ kekeh Joshua.

"selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkanku demi mimpi gilamu itu? Apa cintaku tidak ada artinya bagimu?" geram Hoseok. Dia sudah mulai muak dengan semua ini. Kenapa diantara semua orang, Joshua yang harus menjadi _Mastermind_ dari semuanya?

"menurutmu? Jujur saja, dari awal aku tertarik padamu hanya karena kau gampang diperdaya sampai rela membuang rasmu demi aku. _Thanks to you,_ tragedi _The Curse_ terjadi dan aku merasa semakin dekat dengan mimpiku" Joshua tertawa sadis dan itu membuat hati Hoseok semakin terluka.

"sepertinya kau tidak mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya ya.." geram Yoongi. Sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat untuk memancing Joshua.

"cinta? Bukankah cinta itu suatu perasaan yang hanya akan memberikanmu sakit hati dan kesengsaraan? Perasaan itu benar-benar tidak berguna" ujar Joshua.

"lihat kan, bahkan _Great Sage_ sepertimu tidak mengerti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya" ejek Yoongi.

"huh, aku tidak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta. Sejak lahir aku tidak mengenal sesuatu yang disebut cinta, aku bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Itu hanya membuatku semakin lemah dan tidak berdaya" geram Joshua.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, musuh sudah terkena perangkap. "kalau cinta itu lemah, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kalah dengan sihir yang bernama Dragoste Eterna? Sebuah sihir yang dibentuk dari _cinta sejati_ " ujar Yoongi pelan.

Joshua menggertakkan giginya, "kau tidak tahu apapun bocah.." geramnya. Dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia telah kalah dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya hal pling lemah di dunia.

"oh benarkah? Ah iya, aku memang baru saja mendapatkan ingatanku kembali jadi aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Tetapi satu hal yang aku ketahui"

Yoongi menarik nafas pelan, "seorang _Great Sage_ yang seharusnya tidak terkalahkan, hari ini dia akan bertekuk lutut karena telah meremehkan kekuatan cinta dan kasih sayang di muka bumi ini" ujarnya.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua menoleh dan mendapati Woozi yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar sambil menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum puas.

"inilah alasannya kenapa aku selalu suka dimarahi eomma, kata-katanya selalu menusuk hati. Kerja bagus, sepertinya musuh sudah masuk perangkap ya" kekeh Woozi.

"Woozi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. "oh hai hyung, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasku dan melihat apakah ramalannya akan terwujud atau tidak" ujar Woozi santai.

"ramalan sialan itu masih berlanjut?" tanya Namjoon. "yeah, karena aku tidak membocorkan bagian akhir ramalannya saat kalian mencari mereka berdua" ujar Woozi sambil menatap kearah Yoongi dan Jimin.

"ramalan?" tanya Jin. Woozi terkekeh, "nanti akan kujelaskan padamu hyung. Walaupun aku bisa menduga kalau kau mengerti sebagian kecil dari semua hal yang terjadi disini. Astaga, reinkarnasi sepertinya menyenangkan ya" ujarnya.

"tunggu dulu, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Namjoon. "sudah kubilang nanti saja kujelaskan. Sekarang mari kita hajar si keparat ini sampai hilang dari muka bumi" gumam Woozi sambil memicingkan matanya pada Joshua yang semakin lama semakin terkikis kewarasannya.

"kalian pikir 9 orang bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkanku? Kalian salah lawan" kekeh Joshua. Dia menarik nafas, kemudian menutup mata dan merapalkan sebuah mantra.

"O, zeu al morții și distrugerii, eu cer pace. paznicul, vocația responsabilă și să livreze cel mai puternic demon care va purifica lumea" gumam Joshua.

Langit mulai berubah menjadi semakin gelap dan atmosfer mulai berubah suram. Semua orang yang berada disana bisa merasakan aura kematian, persis seperti yang dirasakan Jimin saat memasuki Hell's Gate."sialan, jangan bilang dia akan memanggil itu.." geram Woozi. "memanggil apa lebih tepatnya?" Tanya Jimin.

"dia akan memanggil iblis terkuat di muka bumi, iblis yang menurut legenda hanya akan mematuhi perintah orang yang memanggilnya dan memiliki daya hancur yang sangat kuat. Bahkan dunia bisa hancur berkeping-keping karena iblis itu" ujar Jungkook yang sedari tadi sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"jangan bilang iblis yang dimaksud itu.. dia akan memanggilnya?!" ujar Taehyung shock. "ya.. dia akan memanggilnya. Memanggil _Moarte,_ iblis tertinggi neraka" geram Woozi.

Sesosok iblis pun muncul dihadapan mereka. Dengan tinggi melebihi semua gunung yang ada di dunia, tubuh yang terlihat seperti minotaur dengan tiga kepala seperti Cerberus bermata satu, dia memang bisa dikatakan sebagai penghancur dunia.

"sial, bagaimana caranya kita mengalahkan iblis itu.." gumam Taehyung. "gunakan Dragoste Eterna pada monster itu atau kita bunuh orang yang memanggilnya. Hanya cara itulah yang bisa membuatnya musnah" ujar Woozi.

"baiklah, kita akan berusaha untuk bergerak sedekat mungkin dengannya. Ingat, kalian hanya punya satu kesempatan. Jika kesempatan itu hilang maka tamatlah riwayat kita semua" ujar Kyuhyun.

"tidak perlu, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang harusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku sejak dulu" ujar Hoseok yang langsung maju mendekati Joshua dan Moarte.

"JUNG HOSEOK, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" teriak mereka semua, tetapi Hoseok sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Dia berlari mendekati Joshua dan mengacungkan pedangnya.

"mari kita bertarung Jisoo. Tanpa sihir, hanya senjata. Jangan bilang kau takut padaku sekarang" geramnya, matanya dipenuhi kebencian yang mendalam.

Joshua mendengus, "aku tidak pernah takut padamu makhluk rendahan. Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat agar aku bisa fokus menghancurkan dunia dan seluruh makhluk hina yang menghuninya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis dan mengeluarkan pistolnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ yeey update lagi ^^ akhirnya setelah sekian lama gue bisa meluangkan waktu buat ngetik ff ini, tapi pake sistem kebut semalam sih heheheh. ah iya, sedikit informasi nih. gue ikut project yang diselenggarain oleh MinGa Dudes untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yoongi dan menyambut White day, silahkan kalian ke akun ffn MinGa Dudes dan search ff "fake world real feelings". tolong baca dan review ya, begitu juga dengan ff MinGa Dudes lainnya heheh (promosi bentar)

sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini dan menulis review, gue suka baca review kalian hehe buat silent reader juga terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca ff super pendek dan gaje ini heheh. _i love you guys!_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


	11. Chapter 11- Thank You

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What If?!**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort

ON-GOING

cast:

\- Min Yoongi (BTS SUGA)

\- Park Jimin (BTS JIMIN)

\- Other BTS Members

\- Other Kpop idol

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 **Note: ini adalah sequel dari ff sebelumnya, Dragoste Eterna. silahkan baca supaya mengerti jalan cerita ff ini ^^**

 **"apakah kau masih mengingatku? disaat aku tidak lagi mengingatmu?"**

Chapter 11- Thank You

" _Shit, now what?!"_ geram Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Hoseok akan berbuat senekat itu. "memangnya apa lagi _asshole?_ Kita habisi monster itu sebelum Hoseok terbunuh duluan!" ujar Yoongi yang langsung berlari kearah Moarte disusul oleh Jimin.

"astaga, kenapa tidak ada yang waras disini.." gerutu Jin. Namjoon tertawa, "kau akan terbiasa nanti. Ayo" ujarnya sambil mengarahkan pistol khusus pembunuh _Demon_ yang dibawanya kearah Moarte.

Sementara itu, Hoseok kesulitan menghadapi Joshua yang semakin lama semakin membabi buta. "ha, rasakan itu makhluk rendahan!" seru Joshua saat melihat tubuh Hoseok yang tidak kuat lagi menahan luka.

Tentu saja Joshua tidak sepenuhnya bermain adil, dia menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan sihir tanpa sepengetahuan Hoseok yang terlalu fokus dengan serangannya.

"sialan.. matilah kau Hong Jisoo!" teriak Hoseok sambil berusaha menebas leher Joshua. Joshua terkekeh sadis, "astaga apa kau tidak mengerti situasi yang kau hadapi sekarang ini?" ujarnya sambil menepis pedang Hoseok.

Joshua langsung mencekik leher Hoseok tanpa ampun. "akh, si-sialan.. Ji-soo.." geram Hoseok. "semuanya sudah berakhir Jung Hoseok.." gumam Joshua.

"Tidak secepat itu bodoh!" teriak Jimin yang berhasil menebas leher Moarte sampai putus. Mayat Moarte jatuh dan berubah menjadi gumpalan abu. "apa?! Moarte, tidak mungkin!" geram Joshua.

"sepertinya kau meremehkan kemampuan kami, _Great Sage_ yang terhormat" bisik Yoongi yang berteleportasi tepat dibelakang Joshua dan menendangnya sampai terlempar dan mengenai abu Moarte.

"terima kasih Yoon.." gumam Hoseok. "ya ya ya, nanti saja setelah kita selesai dengan bajingan itu" geram Yoongi. "hei, jaga ucapanmu _princess!"_ ujar Jimin yang langsung dihadiahi jari tengah oleh Yoongi.

"sialan, bagaimana kalian melakukannya" geram Joshua. "itu terlalu mudah. dengan sedikit sihir yang sangat kau benci dan pedang pembunuh _Demon_ milik Namjoon hyung, monster itu jadi terasa lembek seperti keju" ujar Jimin santai.

"kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku…" geram Joshua. Yoongi mendengus, "sebenarnya mudah sekali untuk mengalahkan bajingan sepertimu… sayangnya itu bukan tugas kami" ujarnya.

Joshua tidak menyadari bahwa Hoseok menggenggam pedang yang digunakan Jimin. Hoseok mengalirkan sedikit Dragoste Eterna yang selama ini hanya digunakannya sebagai perlindungan ini kedalam pedang itu. Saatnya mengakhiri semua ini.

"Jisoo, maafkan aku.." ujar Hoseok yang langsung menusuk jantung Joshua. "i-ini.. Dragoste Eterna?" ujar Joshua shock. "Dragoste Eterna milikku, lebih tepatnya" ujar Hoseok.

"heh, dasar bodoh. Kau bisa mati jika kehilangan Dragoste Eternamu sendiri" kekeh Joshua. "apa peduliku? Setidaknya aku bisa melenyapkanmu" geram Hoseok yang semakin melemah.

Joshua tersenyum kecil, "kau benar-benar tidak paham ya?" ujarnya. Tangannya bergetar meraih kalung yang dipakainya dan membuka liontinnya. "inilah yang membuatku beranggapan cinta itu sihir yang paling lemah, dan alasanku untuk tidak membunuhmu selagi ada kesempatan" ujarnya.

Didalam liontin itu tersimpan foto Joshua dan Hoseok. "apa maksudnya ini.." gumam Hoseok. "aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi aku mencintaimu. aku berbohong soal mencoba untuk memperalatmu, sisi The Curse menguasaiku dan membuatku jadi begini" ujar Josua lemah.

"Jisoo.." erang Hoseok, waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi. Joshua juga merasakan hal yang sama,dia meraih tangan Hoseok dan menggenggamnya erat.

"terima kasih sudah mengembalikanku dan membuatku merasakan cinta sebelum waktuku berakhir.." ujar Joshua sebelum menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya disusul oleh Hoseok yang memeluknya dan menghembuskan nafas disertai senyuman.

Seoul- 20 maret 2018

"hiks, eomma.." isak seorang bocah berambut _Soft Pink_ yang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan ibunya. Jimin yang terbangun karena isakan anaknya langsung keluar kamar untuk menemui putra tunggalnya itu. "hei jagoan, mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Jihoonie belmimpi melihat monstel becal appa, dan Jihooni melihat ada dua olang yang mati.. Jihoonie melihat appa, eomma, dan yang lainnya.." ujar putranya.

Jimin menghela nafas, "itu hanya mimpi sayang. Sepertinya ibumu menceritakan kisah yang terlalu seram tadi. Sekarang tidur ya, jagoan appa tidak boleh takut dengan monster" kekehnya.

Jihoon mengangguk dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Jimin mengelus rambut Jihoon dan memastikan apakah putranya itu suda benar-benar tertidur sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yoongi hyung, Yoongi hyung… bangun.." ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Yoongi yang masih terlelap. "ini jam 3 subuh Jim, tidurlah" gerutu Yoongi. "dia mengalami mimpi itu lagi Yoon" ujar Jimin yang langsung membuat Yoongi terbangun.

"apa yang dia lihat kali ini?" tanya Yoongi. "saat kita mengalahkan Moarte… saat Hoseok hyung dan Joshua terbunuh…" ujar Jimin.

"ini aneh, ini benar-benar aneh Jim. Kau yakin Jihoon itu… dia?" tanya Yoongi. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang berlebihan. "tidak diragukan lagi, kurasa anak kita… adalah orang yang sama dengan Woozi" ujar Jimin.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Permasalahannya tidak mungkin orang yang seharusnya berada di masa lalu terlahir di masa depan" geram Yoongi.

"kau lupa apa yang dikatakannya dulu?" ujar Jimin. "maksudmu soal time traveler? Mustahil Jim, walaupun kita bisa mengajarinya peluang untuk berhasil kurang dari nol persen. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa anak kita itu manusia" ujar Yoongi.

"yeah, aku tahu… terlebih lagi jika ini berhasil, dia akan terjebak _Time Loop_ dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan kembali ke masa ini.." gumam Jimin.

"tetapi jika tidak ada seseorang untuk memainkan peran Woozi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. masa ini tidak akan ada, kemungkinan besar The Curse yang akan berkuasa di dunia.." gerutu Yoongi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kita tidak ada pilihan lain. Jihoon harus melakukannya" ujar Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk, "tapi aku belum siap kehilangan anak kita Jim" gumam Yoongi.

Jimin menyeringai, "kita bisa buat lagi jika kau mau" ujarnya sambil melempar seringai mesum yang langsung dihadiahi tamparan oleh Yoongi. "dalam mimpimu, raja mesum" gerutunya.

24 desember 2025- seoul

"kau sudah ingat semua latihanmu kan?" tanya Jimin. Jihoon tersenyum, "kau sudah menanyakannya ribuan kali appa. Tenang saja, setidaknya aku tidak seperti appa yang payah dalam sihir" kekehnya.

"ingat, di masa itu namamu adalah Woozi. Panggil kami berdua dengan sebutan hyung saat bertemu nanti, terlalu berbahaya jika kau-" ucapan Yoongi terpotong oleh helaan nafas Jihoon.

"aku tahu eomma, jangan khawatir" ujar Jihoon sambil memeluk erat ibunya yang sedari tadi menahan tangis. "aku akan merindukanmu nak" isak Yoongi.

"aku juga eomma, appa tidak akan rindu padaku?" goda Jihoon pada ayahnya. "tentu saja aku akan rindu pada jagoan kecilku yang nakal ini" kekeh Jimin sambil mengacak rambut putranya.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya, "saatnya kau pergi. Saat itu Jimin dalam bahaya dan kami butuh pertolonganmu" ujarnya.

"baiklah eomma, aku akan berusaha. Sampai bertemu di masa lalu" ujar Jihoon sebelum menghilang dari masa tempat dimana dirinya berasal.

Pluckley Village, Sreaming Woods, England- 01 Agustus 1930

Jihoon berjalan berkeliling desa tempat dimana dia seharusnya bertemu dengan orang tuanya. "aish dimana mereka.." gerutunya. Tiba-tiba, Jihoon melihat dua orang pemuda yang terluka parah sedang berjalan memasuki desa.

Jihoon tersenyum dan memakai jubahnya, 'saatnya berakting' pikirnya. "permisi.." Gumam Yoongi yang berjalan mendekati Jihoon. Dia tersenyum, ibunya ternyata lebih cantik saat masih muda.

" _I've been expecting you. Hello Yoongi Hyung…"_ gumam Jihoon. saatnya dia membayar semua latihannya selama ini dan membantu (calon) orang tuanya menemui takdir mereka, sebagai Woozi.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _YO, GELDA LEE HERE!_ yeey akhirnya tamat dengan ending yang gue akui emang gaje wkwk akhirnya setelah sekian lama nyusun cerita ini dari cast yang awalnya bukan BTS trus dirombak ulang sampai sekarang, semua itu nggak lepas dari dukungan kalian para readers. akhirnya gue bisa namatin seri yang melelahkan secara fisik dan batin selama pembuatannya heheh.

terima kasih untuk yang selama ini sudah setia nunggu cerita ini sampai akhir dan juga yang mau review dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang biasanya gue buat baik dari segi cerita maupun bahasa, tanpa kalian ff ini bakal jadi puluhan ff yang terbengkalai di laptop (serius lho) _so, thank you so much for your love and support. see you on the next project! lastly, mind to review for the last time?_

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
